It's a Date
by Raven2k8
Summary: Rachel Roth is presented with an interesting offer. She must date this handsome young man for one night. If she has the time of her life, she must become his girlfriend. What's the worst that could happen? BB/Rae little Rob/star and Cy/Bee. Updated!
1. Who is this man?

I'm up to my third story, yay! Once again it's a BB/Rae story, am I predictable or what?

Summary: Rachel Roth is presented with a very interesting offer. She obviously assumes it's stupid, but decides to play along. She must date a very handsome man for an official date. If she has the time of her life, she must become his girlfriend. What's the worst that could happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because the company said that we can't just have Beast Boy and Raven as the whole show.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, may I help you?" Rachel said with no personality. This costumer was seriously getting on her nerves. She had been standing there for the last fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Will you please pick something ma'am, you're holding up the line."

"Um well you see I don't know if I want this book, or this one. This one is a murder mystery, and this one is a romance novel. I like both so it's a tough call." Rachel glanced at the woman with a very irritated look on her face.

Rachel took in a deep sigh. "Why don't you just get both?" she said with clear distaste.

"No, I can only afford one!"

Rachel had always loved books, so when the opportunity came around to work in a bookstore, she didn't think twice.

Little did she know that it meant working the register and being around customers who contrary to what she believed could read.

This woman was a very short stocky woman who came in here a lot much to Rachel's dismay. She knew that this woman needed help with everything and questioned everyone. At this point there was only one thing she could do.

Rachel glanced downward at the two books the woman was holding up. She had recognized them and had read each. She now turned her head up towards the woman and decided to get rid of her herself.

"The murder mystery is very good; I've read it about three times." A smirk now played on Rachel's face. "It turns out that the brother killed the main character, not the wife. The wife was having an affair with the judge, and later threatens to tell his wife. So he sets her up for the murder that he knew the brother did."

The woman's eyes went wide for a little while and glanced once more towards the book. She put down the murder mystery.

"I'll take the romance novel" the woman said at last with anger and disappointment in her voice.

"Excellent Choice" Rachel said with a sigh of relief that this torture was finally over.

Rachel quickly scanned the book and put it in the bag

"That'll be $24.58" the woman looked in her wallet and pulled out a twenty and 3 singles.

"Oh my, it seems I don't have enough, but I do have my membership card!" Rachel was at this point seething with anger.

"I can't seem to find it" Rachel heard the frustration and exasperated comments from the rest of the people on the line.

Rachel had had enough. She quickly snatched the money out of her hands then shoved the bag in her face.

"This will be our little secret if you just get out!" The woman shook with fear for a minute then slowly walked out of the shop. Rachel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her down.

Once she opened her eyes, she saw the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet. She had to catch her breath for a second. He had to be a male model because he looked too good! She quickly caught herself and pushed all these thoughts to the side. She once again returned to her emotionless state, and treated him as she would every other customer.

"How may I help you?" She said with her deadpan voice masking over her infatuation with the man.

"Yeah I just wanted to take this book out." She took the book and looked at the cover. She had read this book and it was very difficult to read. It had taken her around two months to read it.

'There is no way he could look this good and be this smart.'

She looked him over once more. He had dirty blond hair that was short yet shaggy. He was very lean yet not too muscular. She liked that, a lot. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He looked very classy, but not the smart, book buying, glasses wearing, classical music listening type. And frankly, she was okay with that. He wore black pants and expensive Italian shoes. She couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing in a bookstore at the corner of Main St. (A/N How original).

'Buying a book you idiot' Rachel thought to herself. 'Stop dozing off!'

"Hello, there yeah I want to take out this book."

Rachel snapped out of her day dream and quickly took the book from the man. He gave her a killer smile as she scanned it and put it in the bag. While she preformed this routine he decided to start up a conversation with her.

"You know I don't even know why I want this book. The title just caught me you know"

"Yeah, it is captivating." Rachel replied still wondering why he was taking out this book.

"Have you read it? You look like the type that likes to read."

"I read it, but it took me a while."

"Is it any good?"

"Well it won many awards so my review is yes, it was very good"

"Really, I picked it up cause I liked the cover. What's it about?"

"You didn't read the back?" His only response was shaking his head in a dreamy like state. "In the short version, it's about a prince who comes in and makes a bet with this peasant girl. If he can give her everything her heart desires by the next year, she must marry him."

"Do they get married?"

"You'll have to read the book to find out"

"Well that's no fun"

"Then you might as well put the book back and wait until the movie comes out." Rachel could look at this man all day long, but he was beginning to get on her nerves. He was holding up the line just like the previous woman. But she didn't mind it that much.

"Well since you've recommended the book, I'll read. I trust your judgment."

"How can you trust me, we just met?" Rachel was starting to get skeptical of this man. She could also notice some of the people leaving her line and going to the other cashiers.

The man looked back and saw that he was the only one on the line.

"I don't know you seem like someone people can trust. Usually I'm a good judge of character, sometimes. Since you've read the book, maybe we can discuss it sometime?"

"Mister…" 'You don't even know his name yet, how are you going to date him?!' Rachel thought to herself.

"Logan. Garfield Logan."

'Funny name'

"Mr. Logan you come up to me without introducing yourself, ask me about a book you clearly care nothing about, make all the customers leave my line and then ask me out on what I assume will be a date, mind telling me why?"

"Cause your pretty." Rachel was now completely and utterly confused.

"Well miss…"

"Roth. Rachel Roth"

"Rachel Roth, cute. Well Rae, I'd really like to meet you sometime." She watched as he pulled out a piece of paper ad scribble something on it. He handed her the paper and pulled out his wallet. He gave her 2 twenties and a five then took the book.

"You gave me too much."

"The rest is for you."

"We don't take tips here."

"Then we won't tell your boss." He gave her a wink then said

"Call me" Rachel looked at the piece of paper and saw seven digits staring back at her with of course a smiley face at the end.

"Who is this man?" She said out loud to herself.

Just then she looked at her watch and saw that it was her lunch break.

She grabbed her stuff and ran outside.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well here is my first chapter of my first real chapter story.

I know there is not much to review on but tell me what you think. Trust me; I will not take too long to update it. Writer's promise.

See you next time. ; )


	2. It's a Date

Chapter 2 is up. Enjoy and review!

Thanks for all who reviewed my first chapter!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was sitting in her living room staring at the phone number. Doing nothing, just staring. She had no idea why Garfield Logan had asked her out on a date out of the clear blue.

'Was this man insane?' Rachel thought to herself. 'I could be an ax murderer for all he knows. But he is so cute'

It was not like Rachel to be confused, especially over a boy. And it was defiantly not like her to think a guy was cute. She was 25 now, not some high school girl.

Rachel glanced at the number one more time; she knew it by heart now. She looked at the phone and took in a deep breath. She picked up the phone and dialed. She waited eagerly as the phone rang. It rang about three to four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Kori can you come over, I need to talk to you? Unless this is a bad time."

"No of course not friend, I'll be over in half the hour, bye!"

Rachel had been friends with Kori for years. She was surprised that Kori had stuck with her for so long. They had met in junior high and surprisingly never lost touch. No matter what Kori had managed to help Rachel out with whatever life had put Rachel through. And she was thankful for that.

Rachel could not believe she was even considering taking up this man's offer to a date. She didn't know what this guy was doing to her. Anyone else she would blow them off and shut them down. Not even letting them finish the question. She didn't trust boys, and for a good reason.

Kori had shown up no more then twenty minutes after the call. Rachel needed somebody to talk to. Someone whom she could trust her personal life with. Who knew it would be one of the most talkative and outgoing person on the planet. That is until she met Garfield.

After telling Kori the situation which she had re-played over in her mind until it became a play she could recite every line from the script.

"Rachel I don't understand, what is your dilemma?"

"What do you mean 'what is my dilemma?' I mean I don't know if I should date someone who I had a seven minute conversation with!"

"Rachel, I think maybe you are exaggerating, this is not that complicated."

Rachel had to scoff at this comment. It was pretty ironic that KORI of all people was telling her that she was exaggerating. This was too rich.

"Kori you know why I am having difficulties with this decision, it would be nice if you considered my feelings towards this."

"Rachel I know you have 'complications'." She chose her words carefully "but I believe this might be good for you."

"What if it's not, what if he turns out to be like one of 'him'?" Rachel quickly dismissed all thoughts of 'him' aside.

"What if he turns out to be a blessing for you? Someone who might help you forget the past. Someone who will love you and hold you and be there for you like Richard is with me."

Rachel had seen this coming. No matter what conversation their in, Kori always manages to bring Richard into the situation. She loved her friend deeply and was glad that she managed to grab a billionaire boyfriend, but it did get on her nerves at times.

"Kori, first of all it's one date, it doesn't mean it's going to lead to love and romance and all those other things that happen in fairy tales. And second you are not really persuading me to call him."

"All I am saying is that if you miss out on this opportunity, you might not get another chance." Kori may be naive at times, but she was not stupid. And she definitely did have her moments when she was just downright wise.

"Will you please call him? Like you said, it's just one date." Crap, another thing Kori was good at, was taking Rachel's words and twisting them around to prove her point. That must really get on Richard's nerves.

"Well I must leave you friend, I have a boyfriend waiting to take me to a very nice French restaurant"

"Bye Kori"

"Bye Rachel, have fun on your date."

"Wait, I never said I was…"It was too late, she had already left.

Rachel once more went over to her couch and sat down with a deep agitated sigh. She looked over her house just thinking. She had no idea why this was taking such an effect on her. He was just a guy.

Maybe it was how straight forward he was. It did kind of upset her how he could think that he could just drop in and pick out a girl. Give her his number then expect her to call. Who did he think he was? Probably looking for a one night stand. But his eyes told a whole different story.

Maybe that was it. Truthfully he wasn't mysterious, but he was definitely not normal. He had an aura around him. Something that made him unique and special. He came across like a player, but if he wanted a one night stand, why her? Her there where a lot of prettier girls then her who wouldn't hesitate to jump in his arms. Why choose her.

Maybe that was it, the fact that he chose her. Maybe she was intrigued with him because he wanted to take her out.

Or it could be that he was just hot.

She had had enough of this stalling. She picked up the phone and called not even bothering to look at the number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

It took a while for him to answer, but when the phone picked up her breath almost caught in her throat.

"Hello" she heard his masculine voice.

"Hey" she couldn't tell if she came across cool or like an idiot. "This is Rachel, from the bookstore."

"Oh, hello" realization hit him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"So was I."

"I'm glad you called."

"Why?"

"I like talking to you, you're smart and I can tell you're an independent woman"

"That's a lot to say about someone you've known for less then 24 hours."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"No, you're right"

"That's a first, anyway what you up to?"

Rachel was starting to get anxious with all this suspense.

"What's with the small talk?"

"Oh, you want to talk about the date, yeah I was thinking if you want a lunch date, I could take you to a nice café. Or if you like the nighttime thing we could go to dinner, and then I can take you dancing. I bet you have a bit of a demon inside you."

"First of all, I never said I was going, in fact I don't know what intentions you have. If you think you can take me out, show me a good time then expect me to hop into bed with you, you are sadly mistaken." She said with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miss Rachel slow down! Sure maybe I wouldn't mind hopping into bed with you, but trust me, I'm not that type. If I just wanted to do a girl, I wouldn't spend money taking her on a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

She heard him take in a deep breath.

'Good job Rachel, call the only man in your life in three years a pig.'

"It's okay; I mean I'm not such an angel myself. I did kind of check you out a little."

"What where you checking out?" She said a little baffled that she had something to check out.

"Come on Rachel, you know I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can, I would like to know what you could have possibly been looking at."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you have a full size mirror in your house?"

"Yes, but what does that…?"

"Go to it." She hesitantly made her way to her bedroom where her mirror was. She decided to play along with this idiocy.

"I'm here."

"Now look at yourself carefully, what do you see?"

"I see Rachel Roth with the plain face, the short legs and the straight flat hair."

"You have some self esteem issues, don't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"You want to know what I saw this afternoon?"

"Um, okay"

"I saw one of the hottest, finest most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I've seen some good looking ladies. I just want to take you out and show you a good time. Completely nice clean fun."

"And you're sure that's all you want?"

"Scouts honor"

"Were you even a scout?"

"No, but I'd look good in their uniform."

Rachel couldn't believe it when she looked in the mirror and saw a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe that she was some-what smiling.

"Yeah I bet you would"

"What's this was Miss Rachel checking me out too?"

"No."

"Whatever, so I'll see you tomorrow. At around five. After you get off we'll drop by your place so you can change into something hot and we'll go wherever you like."

"Wait, I never said I'd go"

"You never said you wouldn't. So see you at five."

Rachel took in a heavy sigh.

"See you at five."

"It's a date."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter down.

Review and tell me if you want me to update whenever, or if you want me to update every Saturday.

There will be more Kori and Richard and later on more Victor (Cyborg) and Karen (Bee). They deserve some recognition.

So tell me what you think, I aim to please the reader, but only if you review on what you want to see.

Peace!


	3. I’ll take your offer

Chapter three is here!

Review and thanks to all my loyal reviewers!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was kicking back in Hawaii with a glass of a nice cold ice tea in her hands. The sun was just right and the weather was perfect. She was in a personal heaven right now.

More importantly she had a hot boyfriend who was rich, and her boss was upstairs cleaning her mansion. Life was good.

"Rachel! Rachel! Wake up, this is not nap time! Read that book somewhere else!"

You know those times where a dream seems too good to be true, and then reality gives you a smack in the face. That's where Rachel is.

"Sorry Mr. Frenzelli."

'Jerk' Rachel was one of the many Americans who hate their boss. One of those reasons was the constant yelling. For goodness sakes this is a bookstore!

She did a quick sweep of her eyes to see what she should expect. There weren't many people here and she was thankful for that. She did however see the old woman again.

'Just what I need'

Hopefully it will be time to head out to meet Kori for lunch before she makes it to the cashier.

She's looking at a book always in the same aisle. Rachel looked up to the clock and saw that it read 11:10.

'Only 5 more minutes.'

Rachel always counted down the time until lunch. To her it was more exciting then the new years' countdown.

Today was an exceptionally slow day. And she wasn't complaining. This gave her more time to read her own books. That is until Mr. Frenzelli came in and woke her up from her fantasy.

She looked again at the clock.

'Now only 3 more minutes.'

She once again looked at the old woman.

'Oh no, she found a book.' Rachel was beginning to panic. This woman was going to take up at least 20 minutes just finding her wallet.

She looked up 43 seconds left. She was now making her way to the register.

'Come on, Come on!'

13 seconds left

She was now ready with her discount card she had forgotten yesterday.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

'Yes!' She screamed so loud in her head she thought you might actually hear it.

"I'm going on my lunch break Mr. Frenzelli!"

His only response was a grunt.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Oh my gosh, Richard this is the best present I've ever gotten!"

"Really, I didn't think you would like it that much. I'm not really good at this stuff."

"Of course not Richard, it's lovely!" Kori couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was so good to her.

Richard knew that Kori was the girl for him. She didn't care whether he was rich or poor, she just wanted him. Which made only made him want to spend more money on her.

Like this new diamond bracelet. It did cost him a pretty penny, but he didn't care. He just had to make sure he didn't go broke. Kori may not care if he had money, but he did.

She placed a huge kiss on his lips and let it linger. She looked to her watch and saw the time.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I must meet Rachel"

"Oh O.K." He said failing to hide his disappointment. "Tell her I said hi"

"I will bye." She walked down the long corridors to the front door and hopped into her car. She drove to the café, where she met Rachel everyday.

Rachel was sitting at her usual table drinking her usual tea waiting for her usually late friend.

"Oh, hello Rachel. Sorry I'm late"

"I know Kori. You're busy with the boyfriend."

"As you will be soon."

"Kori, for the last time. Just because I am seeing him this one time doesn't mean he will be my boyfriend."

"Well not with that attitude, Rachel you must be more optimistic when it comes to relationships."

"Optimistic? Since when have you known me to be optimistic about anything?"

"I remember when you used to enjoy relationships and cherish times with your past boyfriends."

"Kori, that was a long time ago and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Very well." At this point the waiter came to get their orders.

"I'll have just a salad. I'm watching my weight." The redhead took the order and went on her way.

"What do you need to watch your weight for? You're naturally skinny."

"I put this dress on lay-away that I am going to wear when Richard and I go out for our anniversary dinner." Kori said once again with a huge grin on her face. She then replaced it with a smirk.

"So what are you going to wear on your date with Mr. Logan?"

"Wait, how did you know I was going on the date?"

"Because Rachel, you might be very different, but you are still a girl. You can only be alone for so long."

Rachel honestly didn't know how Kori knew her so well. They were best friends forever, but they were closer then that. They could almost read each other's minds by now. Which Rachel didn't like so much considering how private she is.

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to go back to work." Rachel said trying to change the subject. "See you later Kori".

"Bye Rachel. Oh and tell Garfield that he must meet us for a double date!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Rachel said before running out the restaurant.

"Not your boyfriend _yet_" Kori giggled to herself before her cell phone rang. It said Richard.

********************************************************************************************************************

'Okay Rachel, this is no big deal, he's just a guy. A hot guy none the less but still just a guy.' Rachel thought to herself.

She saw it was the end of her shift and was ready to leave.

She put on her coat and remembered that he was picking her up.

'He should be here in a couple of minutes.'

She walked outside and waited for him to pull up. She had no idea what she was doing. She thought of the risk she was taking. Just letting him know where she lives was not a Rachel thing to do.

She took in a deep breath and waited.

She saw a pair of headlights getting brighter as they approached her.

The black Buick pulled up right in front of her and the door opened up.

Out stepped Garfield, he walked around the front of the car to greet her

He was dressed in a nice yet comfortable outfit He wore jeans with a black button up shirt. His shoes instead of Italians' were Nikes.

"Well are we going or not?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, yeah let's go"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure, cause I'll understand if you don't want me to go to your house or whatever."

"But I need to get ready. I can't go looking like this."

"I think you look fine."

"Um okay let's go."

"Rachel you have got to loosen up."

"I will once you tell me what you are planning."

"Planning?" He said with confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, what are you planning to do with me? Why are we on this date and why do you want to go out with me." Rachel was starting to worry about all the possibilities.

'Could this be some joke, could it be that he just wants to come to my place and rob me? She was almost close to canceling the whole thing.

"Rachel, the only thing I want to do with you is take you out and have a great time."

Rachel couldn't look at his face, she was mixed between embarrassed and suspicion.

Garfield opened up the passenger side of the car.

"Well if we're going to have this discussion, we might as well have it inside the car. You look kind of cold."

She hesitantly stepped inside the car and waited for him to get in the other side.

He put in the keys and started the car. She watched as he took in a couple of breaths and his frown turned into a sly smile.

"Okay you don't trust me do you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If I take you out and show you the time of your life you'll have to do me a huge favor."

Rachel's quiet state was replaced with anger.

"I knew it! You are just after me for something, they always are." Rachel couldn't believe she let herself be fooled again. She was so angry with this man she wanted to reach over and slap him hard. All while these violent thoughts were rushing through her head the smile never left his face.

"You know you're really cute when you're mad."

She let out an angry noise and mad an attempt for the door. Before she could unlock the door, he grabbed onto her arm.

"Rachel, you and I both know that is not what I meant. What I want is completely innocent and foolish even. But I really like you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to have the time of your life, and then I want you to be mine."

"I am not a prize."

"No but I wouldn't mind winning you over. Come on, what have you got to lose. You get a free meal and a night out. If you don't like me by the end of the night, you get to dump me."

"You seem very confident with yourself."

"More like persistent."

Did Rachel really want to take this chance? It did seem that no matter what, she was the one getting something out of it. Who knows, it could be…fun?

"You know you're a strange man Mr. Logan."

"So I've been told."

"Alright, I'll take your offer."

"Great, get ready for the night of your life Miss Rachel."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter down!

Just a few things I want to cover:

1) It seems more people want me to update whenever, so I will. Plus I like being random.

2) People want more Rich/Kori so I'll work it into the story, but it is mostly a Gar/Rach story (Go BB/Rae!). There will be some Vic/Kar later on.

3) If there are typos please tell me, I do try hard to make the story free of typos (I just fail sometimes and count on you to tell me) :)

4) This chapter might not have been too interesting, but please review. I know you guys are waiting for the date, and I promise you will get it soon. Trust me the way you guys can't wait to read, I can't wait to write!

5) I don't really have a fifth so REVIEW!


	4. Date Nght part 1

Well it wasn't easy, but due to a special birthday, this is an unexpected update. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN OF ALASKA! It wasn't easy, but I think that all my reviewers deserve something special for staying with me so long. I also read that a lot of people want me to write back, so I will. Thanks for staying with me so long!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No more than two days ago Rachel's perfect night would be taking the bus home after work, curling up into bed with a good book sipping tea and falling asleep in her comfy sheets.

Now she is in the front seat of a Ferrari with a bet on her relationship status. Why is everyone so interested with her love life?

Once the car pulled to a stop, she looked out the window. She saw the name of the restaurant. It wasn't some fancy restaurant; it was a diner by the name of Jimmy's. Rachel noticed this place. She had had dates here before, a while ago.

Seeing it again made her a little uncomfortable. But she swallowed all those emotions and concentrated on the date she was on now.

She heard the door open on the drivers' side and watched as Garfield got out. H once again walked around the front of the car and opened her door. He held out a hand waiting for her to take it. She ignored it and helped herself out of the car.

He recoiled his hand in rejection and led the way to the Diner.

After being seated and getting comfy, she opened up the menu, even though she already knew what she wanted. She was willing to do anything to avoid eye contact. That didn't keep him from staring.

The waiter came and took their orders. He took the menus which now left Rachel completely exposed. She resorted to looking down to her lap.

After a while he decided to break the ice

"Why are you so quiet?" Garfield Logan's voice broke in. She looked up finally having to come out of her cave.

"I don't know, it's kind of natural by now."

"You ordered pretty quickly. Have you been here before?"

"A couple times."

"With anybody?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Nobody important." It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. So he decided to change the spotlight.

"I've been here loads of times before."

"Is this where you bring all the women you date?" Rachel asked with distaste. She saw him cringe at the comment, but he answered like a gentlemen.

"Only one girl I brought here, an old girlfriend. Didn't work out though."

"What happened?" Rachel said feeling a little guilty of how badly she was treating him.

'Why am I treating him this way? I guess I'm trying hard to ruin my own date.' She thought to herself.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what happened. Everything seemed so great. She was insecure about herself, and she said that I changed that about her. We were so close, we went everywhere together. Then all of a sudden something happened. We started growing distant of each other; we hung out but not as much. And it wasn't as sweet as before. Then one day she said she was sick, so I decided to go check on her. She was there lying in her bed."

"What was the problem?"

"She wasn't alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It took me a while to get over it, but I did. It took me a longer time to get the picture of him out of my head." He said with a smile returning to his face.

"Why are you smiling, that must have been really painful."

"Life is painful, Rachel. But you have to pick yourself up, but I don't have to tell you that. Plus my folks and my friends helped me out."

"Really, where are your parents?" Rachel was starting to get into the conversation.

"They passed on about six months ago."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I'm bumming you out. Let's talk about you."

"Uh, let's not."

"Yeah come on. Why won't you tell me who you've been here with?"

"It's not a big deal. No one special."

"Will you at least tell me if it was a date?"

"Well…"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Raven! Happy birthday to you."

The couple looked over to where the attention was and watched intently.

"I always wanted to be named Raven." She told Garfield. "It seemed like a cool name."

"So Raven, tell us a little about yourself." One of the waiters spoke to the girl.

"Well I'm originally from Alaska. My favorite show is Teen Titans; my favorite movie is Gods and Generals; my favorite book is the Lord of Rings Trilogy, my favorite singer is Guy Clark and favorite band is Manowar."

"Well Raven how old are you now?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Well happy birthday Raven."

"Thank you."

"She likes Teen Titans, I hate that show." Rachel said returning them back to their date.

"Really I love that show. Especially Beast boy."

They finished their meal and were about to get going.

"So are you taking me home?"

"Nope, not yet. Plus I don't know where you live."

They walked back to the car and once again he held the door.

She got inside and waited for him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Remember what I told you on the phone?"

She racked her brain for the phone conversation, and remembered what he said…

_Or if you like the nighttime thing we could go to dinner, and then I can take you dancing. I bet you have a bit of a demon inside you._

Only one word came to her mind.

"No."

"Why not?"

"There is no way I am going dancing."

"You still haven't given me a reason."

"Because, well just because."

"Sorry Rachel, I can't pass up the opportunity to see you on the dance floor."

"Well you're going to have to miss out on it because I'm not going."

"So what do you want me to do, seeing as we're already here?"

"She looked up and saw the big words "SOTO" in bright neon colors. She heard pounding music and saw lots of people standing outside waiting to get in.

She turned around to yell at Garfield some more and saw that he was already at her door.

"Come on"

"I said no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Last chance."

"No."

"Okay."

She took a deep breath thinking it was finally over. She was mistaken. He reached over and picked her up bridal style.

"Garfield what are you doing!" She screamed at him. He just continued to walk over to the entrance.

The guard opened up the velvet rope and let him inside. He proceeded to carry her inside while she was kicking and screaming. He walked down the hallway about to pass into the V.I.P. room.

"Rachel, do you want to come in screaming like an eight year old, or do you want to walk in with dignity. But I don't mind carrying you in this way."

She once again took in an aggravated breath and let herself down.

"Ready for some fun?" The only response was an angry look.

They walked in and immediately Rachel's ears were filled with the pounding music filling her ears.

"Hey Gar!" One voice shouted.

"How's it hangin Gar?!" Another voice came through.

"Yo G man where's Vic?!" A last voice bellowed.

"Probably with his girlfriend."

"So who's your lady friend?!" Clearly indicating towards Rachel.

"This is Rachel!"

"Is she a good dancer?!"

"We'll find out, right Rachel?!"

She only gave him a slight nod. Once the friend left, she spoke to him.

"I take it you're well known here."

"Yeah I've been here a couple times."

A new song came on and Garfield immediately reacted.

"I love this song, come on!"

"Garfield, I am not dancing for the last time!"

That still didn't stop him. He grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. The music was pounding and bodies were moving all over the place. Garfield began dancing while Rachel just stood there with her arms crossed.

He was a very good dancer she noticed. Without her even noticing, Garfield advanced toward her. She didn't notice until she could see his big smile right in front her face.

"You need to relax, wait here."

"She watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

'What is he doing?'

All of a sudden the M.C.'S voice came over the speaker.

"Okay Y'all, I'm gonna play you a slow song for all the couples out there!"

The song began to change to a slow but rhythmic song came on. Her eyes scanned the room for Garfield. Something told her that he was responsible for this. All of a sudden she felt something grab her waist from behind.

She turned her head ready to scream at whoever dared to touch her. She saw it was Garfield. He had his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with a little hostility.

"Shhhh." Was the only thing he whispered in her ear. He rocked her back and forth as she slowly relaxed into his embrace. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as the moved in unison to the rhythm.

She couldn't believe she was enjoying herself. Just as she was finally drifting away the song stopped. And another song played. It was slightly faster but still mellow.

She found herself moving faster along with the beat. She even noticed how free she was dancing with Garfield. She began to move her hips along Garfield's as she completely lost all sense of logic and sanity.

Garfield sensed this and began to get a little daring. He held her close with one hand on her stomach and one hand on her hip moving towards her thighs. She was well aware of this and surprisingly, she didn't care.

It even made her smile to dance this freely. She now knew what she felt for Garfield. It was trust. She trusted him. She didn't know why or if this was the right thing. But she did.

"436 Markensons Way."

"What?" He asked in his low breath brushing her skin.

"That's where I live, 436 Markensons Way."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'll walk you home." She turned around and once again saw his smile.

He took her by the hand and led her out the door saying good bye to all his friends.

They walked outside into the cool breeze as they made their way to the car. He once again opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He got in on his side and started the car.

"Why do you always hold the door for me?"

"Well my father always said hold the door open for a lady. You're actually the first girl I did that for."

"Why?"

"I guess, you're the only _lady_ I've dated."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The car came to a stop and she looked outside. It was Wilson Park. The largest park in Jump City.

"The night's not over just yet." He opened the door for her, and this time she took it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow this was hard to get done in one day, but I did it yay! So here's a few things for you:

1) Happy Birthday Raven of Alaska. Hoped you liked your part in the story! With all that favorite stuff, I got off your profile. I just chose the first one from each category.

2) There will be more of the date, and I will update soon, so stick around!

3) A lot of people said they want me to respond to their reviews, and I will. Just give me time to do so!

4) Keep telling me the mistakes I made and I will go back to fix them so thanks!

5) Review Review Review!


	5. Date Night part 2

Chapter five is here, sorry it took a while, but I was tired and busy. Not a good combination!

Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel and Garfield had been walking through Wilson Park for a little over five minutes now, and she already couldn't stop smiling. This night had been fun and while yet in a weird way, subtle.

She had never been so comfortable with a man before. Well not for a while anyway.

"Your turn" Garfield's voice broke in. He always seemed to break her thoughts about him.

"Excuse me" Rachel said finally realizing what he said.

"It's your turn to share. I told you a little about me, now it's your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm, how about your last boyfriend."

Rachel pondered this for a moment. She really didn't like talking about him, to anyone. He was not a good topic to brush on.

"No, next question."

"What, why? I told you about my ex-girlfriend."

"You told me about her with your own free will. I didn't force you to do anything. I really rather talk about something else."

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"No"

"Okay if you want to play it that way."

"Thank you"

"I'll just have to wait until we get to your house."

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you, and I promise after I give it to you'll want to tell me." He said with macho confidence.

"Oh really, what is the surprise?" Rachel said with both curiosity and resentment towards his over self-assurance.

"Well if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

That stupid smirk was back on his face. She looked him over once again while walking. That smirk always leads to something unpredictable.

She didn't know if he was up to something, or just yanking her chain. Either way she didn't trust it.

They walked a few more feet before they reached a fork in the road. Rachel by instinct started to walk right, until Garfield pulled her to the left side.

"Where are you going, my house is this way?" She looked at him with that confused look he was used to seeing by now.

"We're going this way obviously."

Rachel pulled her arm away and gave him a stern look. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk down the left road.

She watched as he slowly made his way down the road not once looking back.

Rachel knew she should be mad, but oddly she wasn't. She was in fact reminded of the poem by Robert Frost. The road not taken.

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

She could travel to the right. This road she took all the time when she wanted to walk through the park. What was waiting for her down there? The same old house with the same old books living the same old life.

She looked where Garfield stood not to long ago and thought to herself.

'This may be your last chance.'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She decided to take the road less traveled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kori?" Richard called to his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you call Rachel tonight? I mean don't get me wrong, I love having you all to myself, but aren't you usually on the phone with her at around eightish."

Kori walked back into the large living room with a bowl of Doritos and sat down next to him.

"Normally I would, but she's on a date." Kori said with a smile on her face. "Isn't that wonderful, I'm so glad she has finally found someone."

"Yeah, that is great, that's good for her." Richard's mind was on pilot since he was to preoccupied staring at his girlfriend.

She felt his eyes on her and turned towards him with a smile.

"Maybe she'll even have what we have." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Who did you say she was going out with again?"

"His name is Garfield Logan."

At the mention of his name, Richard's eyes burst open. He leaned back to look her in the eyes and made sure he heard her right.

"Did you say Garfield Logan?!"

"Yes what is wrong?"

"Whatever you do, keep him away from Rachel."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel walked at a fast pace to catch up to Garfield. She hoped she didn't miss him.

"About time you showed up." She looked to where she heard the voice and saw him leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while. You didn't think I would actually leave a lady alone at night in the park did you?"

"I don't know what you're capable of."

"I hardly know anything about you. So I guess we're even."

"Alright you win, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your parents. Where are they now?"

"Mom is dead, and my father, who knows and who cares." She replied quickly with no emotion in her voice.

"I take it you aren't really close to your parents."

"You could say that."

"Mind telling me why."

"Are you sure you want to get into this."

"Yeah, might even say I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back." Oh he is a devious one.

"It's not a good story but okay. Well my mother ran away as a kid and found my father. He sweet talked her and they eventually slept together. She convinced him to marry her and so they did."

"That's when all hell broke loose. After I was born, he started showing his true colors. He beat her and me all the time. When I was about eight years old, my mom killed herself leaving me with my dad."

He was into some real illegal stuff and had to leave town, leaving me behind. My friend Kori took me in until I managed to get back on my feet, got a job and moved out."

She looked at Garfield and saw he had abruptly stopped in his tracks. He walked to a bench and sat down. He motioned for her to join him. She complied and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, I had to sit down for a while after hearing that."

"No, I understand. It's a lot to take in."

"I have to ask you, through all that, who raised you?"

"I guess I raised myself."

"Well you're a pretty good mom." He was rewarded with a nice smile.

Rachel watched as Garfield pulled back his left sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"In about two more minutes."

"Is this the surprise?"

"Part of it." Rachel looked out and saw the small lake. It was beautiful in the moonlit night.

"10 more seconds."

"Will you tell me what you're up to?"

"5, 4, 3"

"This isn't funny."

"2, 1, and now"

"What are you…?"

Rachel looked out into the lake, and saw the lights around the lake lit up. The fountain was turned on and everything looked ten times better. She was completely mesmerized.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"I thought you might like it."

"How did you know?"

"I've been here a couple times." They stayed there a couple more minutes just taking in the sights.

"Well I should probably get you home." He said after looking at his Rolex watch again.

"Yeah, plus it's probably passed your bedtime." He let out a chuckle and walked along side her.

The walk wasn't very long and it was enjoyable. He told her stories of his childhood and his father and mother. She mostly just listened and laughed.

They finally reached her street and where coming in close to her house.

"Okay is it George?"

"No"

"Robert?"

"No"

"Timmy?"

No, and where are you getting these names from?"

"I don't know." He had been repeatedly trying to guess the name of her ex-boyfriend. Unsuccessfully by the way.

"How about John?"

"No, and I promise you'll never get it."

"Ooh, it's a weird name isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

They had made it to her house and where walking up the stoop.

"Can't you tell me anything about him?"

"Can't you tell me what my surprise is?" she was leaning up the door and he was standing directly in front of her.

"Okay if you asked for it."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a shy kiss on his part either. He moved his mouth in unison with hers and it was sure bliss.

He placed both hands on her hips and pushed her harder against the door. She didn't mind nor did she care. This went on for as long as they could hold out for air. When they finally pulled away they stayed close together. Noses almost touching. That's when she told him.

"Michael"

"Huh?"

"Michael, that's his name. Michael."

"That's not a weird name."

"Well his real name is much weirder, but I just called him Michael."

"Well I have mixed feelings about this."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. One hand, he's a jerk for letting you go. On the other hand, I'm glad he left you here for me."

"Aren't you sweet?"

They leaned in for another kiss and this one was much longer and hotter. She almost couldn't breathe when they let go.

"I normally don't kiss on a first date." She said after she caught her breath.

"You did a lot of things tonight you wouldn't normally do." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a blush.

"Well I better get home, I'll call you."

"You have my number?"

"Caller ID, from when you called me."

"Are you always this sneaky?"

"Are you always this secretive?"

"Touché"

"See you later."

"Bye."

Rachel walked into her apartment with a smile on her face she hasn't worn in the longest. It seems it's been dying to get out and it finally has. She just needed someone to help her let it out.

Rachel reached in her coat to empty out her pockets when she touched something. She grabbed it and pulled out her hand. In her palm was a beautiful necklace with an amethyst stone and she loved it.

She let out a sigh and just admired it. When did he slip this in her pocket?

"Garfield Logan, you never cease to surprise me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy. You now when it seems life just tries to distract you? Well that's me. But no excuses from now on! Sort of.

Hope you liked it and review!!


	6. A Deal's a Deal

Wow I made it to the 6th chapter! Lucky Me!! Well thanks for sticking with me all my reviewers. You guys make my day. Give yourselves a pat on the back.

Enough of my babbling, on with the story!

And don't forget to review!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel woke up late this Saturday morning. She couldn't believe that she had slept so comfortably, when was the last time this happened? She couldn't remember, nor did she care.

She looked at her clock and saw it read 10:38. On a normal Saturday, she would be up by seven or eight and make her tea. Then she would retreat to her room to read whatever book she had bookmarked.

But today, she didn't feel like going through a routine. No she felt like being spontaneous. She wanted to go out in her hottest outfit, find Garfield and…

Garfield.

That's where this feeling is coming from. Last night instilled a feeling inside her that made her want to let her hair down and scream. This guy was releasing a new Rachel that she had kept locked inside her for years.

It was finally time to let her out, and with a certain someone.

She got out of bed and walked into her living room. Her stomach growled and she made her way to the kitchen.

By instinct she immediately reached for the cupboard for tea.

'I always drink tea, let's try something new'

She went to the refrigerator in an attempt to find something new to eat. Her eyes caught a box. It was pancake mix.

"How long has this been here?" She said aloud to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to be daring, even though she had no idea how to make pancakes.

"That's what directions are for." She said confidently to herself.

7 minutes later…

"Crap!" Raven screamed to herself. She head burned yet another pancake. She just wasn't meant to be a cook.

She walked over and threw it into the garbage. There was now a pile of burnt circles only she would be able to tell used to be pancakes.

She let out a heavy sigh and decided to try one more time just as the phone rang.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

She put the pan down and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey" a muscular and husky voice filled her ears. She immediately knew who it was, and she was glad.

"Oh, hey." She said with a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"So, I was thinking I could take my girlfriend out on a date."

'Girlfriend?' She questioned in her mind. 'Why would he consider me his girl...?'

Now it had all came back to her. The bet she had made. Was that the best date she had been on? Yeah it was, and she knew it. But no way was she going to let him off that easy.

"What makes you think I'm your girlfriend?" She said with a smile playing on her face.

"Come on babe, you know I won this bet."

"First of all I'm not a pig so don't call me 'babe'. Second of all I don't know if this was the best date I've ever been on. It's a tie between you and a date I had six years ago."

This of course wasn't true, but she always wanted to play hard to get. She also sensed that he knew she was lying but knew he would play along. That's just his nature.

"Oh really. Well maybe I'll just have to win you over."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"How about breakfast, unless you've already eaten."

She once again looked at the garbage can and made her decision.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great, come outside."

"What, why?" She peered out the window and saw the one and only waiting outside the window. She let out another sigh, this time with a smile on her face, not the old 'I just wasted about five pancakes' look.

"You didn't even give me time to get dressed; I'm only in my pj's." She said into the receiver.

"I don't really mind if you come out half dressed."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Another blush made its way to her cheeks. She couldn't help it, he made her feel …beautiful.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, if you really want to come out with clothes on." He said with a mock disappointment.

"Okay, bye."

She put the phone back on the receiver and headed for her bedroom. She picked out a plain purple tank top and blue jeans. She liked to dress comfortably.

She picked up all her necessities like her keys, phone and wallet then headed out the door.

Just as she stepped out the door, her phone rang. But she didn't hear it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rachel" Kori said to the answering machine. "Please I must speak with you, it's very important. We must talk about Garfield, Richard says he should not be trusted and you should not continue to see him. Please call me back."

She hung up the phone with a look of dismay on her face.

"She didn't pick up." She reported to Richard. "Richard I am worried about her. If everything you said is true, she might get her heart broken."

"If I'm right, a broken heart might be the least of her worries."

Kori made her way to Richards's bed and into his arms. They snuggled together as the T.V. played in the room.

"Richard, should we tell Rachel. I haven't talked to her in awhile but what if she's happy with him. Telling her might complicate things. For all we know he could have changed."

"Change or no change she has the right to know."

Kori placed a kiss on his lips and snuggled in closer.

"I just hope she doesn't fall too head over heels for him." Richard said as he changed the channel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was sitting in the same seat she was only a few hours ago. Her head was back and her eyes looking straight forward. But she still couldn't help but glance over at him a couple times.

Garfield was taking her to some new place that opened up. It was supposed to be a small quiet little place but served 'the best waffles in the world!' according to him.

Rachel wasn't one for change, but she was one for peace and quiet.

The ride was short and silent, but comfortable. They arrived in no less then 20 minutes.

The sign simply read "JIMMY'S".

It seemed like a regular plain diner.

'Why would Garfield want to come here? Sometimes she just didn't understand him. He'll pick her up in a flashy car, and then take her to an average diner.'

'Weird.' She thought to herself.

Garfield parked the car in the lot and got out. Rachel waited for him to get out first; it was kind of a routine for her now.

He watched as he opened up her door with that smile on his face. Didn't his cheeks get sore?

"Come on I'll show you around." He said warmly. She took his open hand and helped herself out.

Thanks, but there isn't really much to look at."

"Looks can be deceiving." At this statement she looked him over.

"Yes they are." She replied in a low tone. He was definitely not what he seemed to be on the outside.

They walked side by side when they reached the door. Hanging from the door was the simple sign that said open.

Garfield once again opened the door as Rachel stepped in. Inside was a just like any diner, there where old pictures and paintings on the wall. Pictures of baseball players and past chefs. Paintings of places like Arizona and Nevada.

One difference between this and any diner was a small section in the back. This section wasn't very different but a special picture was. She had to look very hard but she saw it.

It was a picture of Garfield. He was shaking hands with she presumed to be the owners.

Garfield followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at. He took hold of her hand and led her to the booth where his picture was.

As soon as they sat down, she immediately brought up the question both of them knew was coming, but he cut her off.

"Before you ask, yes that's me up there."

"No I was going to ask you if I should get the scrabbled eggs or the sunny side-up" Rachel said with sarcasm in her voice, but a smile on her face.

"Well the sunny side-up is good, but the scrabbled eggs are out of this world. They add a special spice that will blow your mind." He said with that old smirk on his face.

"Want to tell me why your face is on the wall."

"It's no big deal."

"Maybe not to you, but to a girl who lives in a one bedroom apartment, and works nine hours a day at a bookstore, it is."

"Okay, all I did was help the owners out a little bit. You know, financially."

"Just how much did you give them?"

"Just enough to get them back on their feet."

"Something has been on my mind for the past two days."

"You mean besides me."

"Yes besides you" Rachel said while rolling her eyes. "I know this is not a very appropriate question, but I need to know. Just how much money do you make?"

"Well I used to work for a pretty big company so I made quite a bit. There was a problem though. I got into an argument with the co-owner."

"What kind of argument?"

"The kind that made me want to quit."

"That bad?"

"Yes that bad" he said with a small chuckle. "He accused me of embezzlement and using money for my own personal reasons."

"Did you?" Rachel asked even though she knew what his answer would be. Something smart.

"Rachel, how could you think that?" He said with a mock reaction of being hurt.

"Well, where did the money go?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

Just then the waitress came to the table.

"What can I get for you Gar?"

"The usual Rita."

"And for your friend."

Rachel had forgotten all about food, she hadn't even glanced at the menu. She looked over to Garfield briefly and he read her mind instantly.

"She'll have what I'm having." She wrote down the order then left with a smile.

"Rita?" Rachel questioned.

"Rita, she runs the place, her and her husband Steve. They're the ones I gave the money to."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?

"They were friends of my parents. Really good parents, they also helped me out after their death. So I did them a favor. I still owe them a lot more."

"Did you use the company money to bail them out?"

"Are we on a date or an interview?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back." Rachel had to smile at her repetition of his joke. He may be witty and smart, but so was she.

They ate the rest of their meal in peace having a pleasant conversation. If a person passing by saw them, they would have sworn they were a sitcom. The way they talked to each other, the way they clicked was almost magical

"So what's your favorite color?" Garfield asked now being the interviewer.

"I would have to say blue." They were done with their meal and were now talking over a now nice cup of coffee.

"My turn, what's your favorite food?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise nothing." This seemed foreign even to Rachel. She never had to promise not to laugh, that came natural to her. But for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from smiling when she was with him.

"When I was a kid, I was on this kick about not eating anything with a face on it. Instead of eating meat, I ate tofu. I eventually got through that stage, but I'm hooked on tofu."

"You like tofu." Rachel said holding back a laugh of disbelief. "But you seem so manly and tofu is for…"

"Hey tofu is the best and I promise one day I'll get you to eat it too."

"Good luck with that. You'll need it."

Garfield paid for the check and they left arms linked. He once again held the door open for her and they drove back to her house.

They got out and headed up the front steps.

"So, is it final? Did I impress you enough to win the bet?" He said looking into her eyes; even though he was 99.27% sure he knew the answer.

She smiled up at him and blushed. She stood on her toes and gave him a sweet short yet lingering kiss.

"A deal's a deal."

They came together for one last kiss.

"I'll call you later."

"You always do."

"See you later Rae."

"Rae?" She questioned.

"Every couple has to have a nickname."

"If you say so, Gar." She said trying out the new nickname she picked up at the diner.

Rachel made her way into her apartment and took of her shoes. She hung up her coat and walked into her living room.

She couldn't keep her mind off Gar. His smile, his looks, his lips. Everything about him was just perfect.

She was headed into her bedroom when a little red light caught her attention. It was her answering machine.

She walked over to it and pressed play. She immediately heard Kori's voice and by the way she said her name, it was not a good sign.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter six is finally here! Couple of things to say:

1. Thanks for reviewing so far!

2. I promise I won't take too long to update, I hate when others do it, and so I try not to do it myself.

3. There will be more Ric/Kor and more Vic/Kar but I first wanted to establish the relationship for Garfield and Rachel. Go Gar/Rae!

4. Please tell me any mistakes I made so I can fix them later on.

5. Review! I hope I don't seem too desperate but for any authors out there, you know what it feels like when people give you feedback. It feels great so review!


	7. What's wrong with Mr Perfect

I'm really sorry this is so late and if it makes you feel better, I feel really guilty but my computer was in very bad shape but I'm ready to start typing again. They can't keep me down yet!!

On with the story

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel had been waiting for the bus for almost fifteen minutes before it started to rain. It was a light drizzle, but one she could do without. Just earlier she had been having the time of her life with her probably soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Now she was about to find out he had been keeping secrets from her. True she only knew him for little then a week, but still it felt wrong.

The cross town bus pulled up and she hopped in, paid for the ride and went all the way to the back.

She looked at her watch that read 4:39. It would be about 27 minutes before she reached her stop, then another 16 minutes to walk to Richard's house. So she had plenty of time to think.

The only problem is she didn't want to. She didn't want to think of what dark secret Garfield could be hiding that would make Kori leave such an alarming message. She had tried calling her back but there was no answer.

Secretly she hoped Kori wouldn't answer. That way she could erase the message and pretend that she had made a mistake. But Rachel knew this wasn't true, she knew that whatever Kori had to say was for her own good.

No matter how much it hurts.

"Garfield, what did you do that was so terrible?" She whispered silently to herself. The suspense was killing her inside.

She was already stressing herself out before she had even known what he had done. She had begun do wonder if he was really worth it.

"Kori, will you please relax, everything will be fine." Richard knew very well what they were dealing with, and the road they were headed up against would be far from fine. But someone had to keep a cool head.

And it sure wasn't going to be Kori.

"But Richard how can you be so certain? If everything you have told me is correct, how do we know she is alright as we speak? What if he hurts her or takes her someplace far away where we will never see her again? Or worse, what if she doesn't believe us?"

"Kori, that isn't going to happen. Rachel is very smart and will not allow herself to be fooled. Not again. And plus Rachel knows who to trust."

Kori had taken these words to heart and had relaxed. She slowly sat down next to Richard and cuddled into his arms. He always knew what to say to calm her down. Sort of.

He lightly kissed her on top of her head and turned on the T.V. He knew all Kori needed when she got like this was a little reassurance. He just didn't know how Rachel would react, or how to handle her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel pushed the little yellow strip next to her head and the driver complied. There were very few people on the bus in this rich part of town.

Or very little rich people who took public transportation. This is why she and Richard didn't hit it off right away when Kori first introduced them. Richard was a rich boy with looks and fame.

Rachel was a broke girl who didn't have a dime to her name and as for fame. Her own mother barely knew her.

She figured she was just jealous that he had money. Then she realized she was jealous because he had Kori. Kori was her only friend growing up and now she was losing her too. She didn't want to seem clingy. But clingy is a lot better then lonely.

She had walked two blocks by now and had four more to go. Four long blocks.

After a while Kori noticed Rachel and Richard's harsh behavior and sorted it out. Leave it to Kori to always be the middle man. She suggested that they all hang out and get to know each other.

That's when Rachel started to see passed the playboy act and got to know the real Richard. The Richard Kori saw and loved.

Three blocks to go.

Somehow this was similar to her and Garfield. He saw himself as a player, she saw him well she saw the sweet side. The side that that walked with her through the park and the side that kissed her and the side that just wanted to be with her.

At first she thought he was playing games, but in fact he was just being himself. Or so she thought. She didn't know what he wanted from her and she was scared to find out.

Rachel started to have mixed emotions about her situation. She wanted to know what was wrong, but she also wanted to just be with Gar. She wanted what Kori had, but it seemed Kori's life will always be perfect. She was the modern day Cinderella and she was just the step sister that no one knows what happens to at the end. Kori was in a relationship with a prince, it was clear to see considering the giant gates in front of her with "Grayson" written on it.

Rachel pushed the black button on the side of the gate as the security's voice rang through.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel, Rachel Roth"

"Come on in"

The line went dead as the gate began to open. She never really liked coming to his house. She always felt as though she was visiting a museum. Paintings on the wall Richard cared nothing about, long hallways, dozens of bedrooms that went unused. Yet she could never find the bathroom.

She had walked her way through the hallway, through the dining room until she finally reached the living room. She didn't know if they would be there, but that's the only place she knew how to get to in his house.

She immediately saw what she had witnessed dozens of times. Kori and Richard making out. She knew to expect it by now, but that didn't mean it made her feel any better.

She loved Kori very much, which is saying a lot considering Rachel really never loved anyone. And it killed her to be jealous of her, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried.

She cleared her throat to gain recognition she was in the room. They instantly looked up. Kori with a blush on her face but Richard had pretended nothing happened. He was good at that.

"I thought you needed to talk to me about something crucial, but if this is more important I'll come back later."

"No, no forgive us Rachel we did not know you would be…" Kori started standing up.

"Here?" Rachel finished. "You leave a message telling me my new boyfriend is dangerous, and expect me to make an appointment with the barer of bad news?"

Richard turned off the T.V. and stood up.

"Rachel, you should sit down."

She was about to object when she saw the seriousness in his face. She took a seat in the arm chair while Kori and Richard stood in front of her. She bit the inside of her lip and waited for the secret.

"Rachel, Gar isn't who you think he is."

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't be here." She had been a little harsh, but the suspense was killing her. She wanted to know what she was dealing with right away.

"First I'll start off by saying I used to work with Garfield. He seemed like a great guy. He always told jokes, was a laid back kind of guy and liked girls a little more then he should have."

Rachel had to smile at the fact Garfield had been the same way for some time now.

"We were business partners at Wayne's enterprises, before I met Kori, and were pretty good friends. Then this girl came to work for our company. He started dating her, I can't remember her name but they were pretty serious. I thought they might actually get married."

Rachel could not picture Garfield marrying anyone, it just didn't fit him.

"I started noticing little gaps in the financial records. I asked him about it, but he said he knew nothing about it. I eventually blew it off with no leads on where the money was going."

"Later he and his girl broke up, he wasn't clear on the details but it really hurt him inside." Rachel listened intently wondering when the bad part comes in.

"I remember him saying something about how the girl had cheated on him and how he would get over her, eventually."

"He got back into the dating game, after a whole lot of convincing and everything was back to normal."

Rachel hoped that would be the end of it, but she knew it wasn't.

"Only a couple of weeks after the break up, his ex-girlfriend called me up for a meeting. She came in with a black eye and a swollen face. She told me Gar had hit her and was threatening to kill her. Apparently this had been going on for a long time, but you would never suspect it from the way they acted in public"

By now Rachel had closed her eyes and let everything sink in. She took pity on this girl. She knew what it was like to have an abusive boyfriend. She opened her eyes again and forced herself to listen to the rest of the story.

"She also told me that he had been taking money from the company. Which was a suspicion of mine but I never thought he would actually do it. She asked me to help her. So I had Garfield fired and gave her some money to get away from all this."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was haring, but she had to admit, his personality did make it easier to be aware of. No matter how much the fact seemed to point to him being an abuser, part of her mind didn't want to believe it. She managed one sentence with her eyes enclosed.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Sorry Rachel, I wish I wasn't." She could tell he was sincere.

"Rachel I am very sorry this had to happen. Did you two grow very close?" Kori was not enjoying any minute of this.

"I told him everything, almost everything." This did not mean much to Richard, but Kori knew that this was big. She knew Rachel was a very secretive person, and she had to completely trust you to tell you even half of the things in her life.

Rachel stood up ad began for the door. She just needed some time to think. This would be easier if it was someone else, but she didn't know if she wanted to let go yet.

"Rachel, what are you going to do?" Kori questioned with curiosity.

She couldn't look back, she didn't know the answer, but even more important, she couldn't look back and see Richard standing next to Kori most likely with his arms around her. She couldn't look back and see what she wouldn't have.

"I really don't know Kori. I just need time to think."

"Of course Rachel, if you ever need to do the talking I am always here." Yeah, she always was there, never at her house, always at Richard's house.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later. I'll let myself out."

Rachel made her way through the large mansion; pass the security, through the gate with "Grayson" written on it and on the sidewalk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel had just gotten off the bus and was walking through the park she and Garfield had recently walked down together. This probably wasn't the best idea right now, but she just wanted some reminisces of that night.

She wanted Garfield more then any man before. This wasn't love, not yet. But she had a feeling that it could grow into love. She knew that this could grow into love, and not just lust. She figured out how to tell the difference a long time ago.

What kills her the most is how she had walked down this path before. And she didn't mean the road in the park. Her last boyfriend had hurt her in ways she never would have guessed. It wasn't just the verbal and physical abuse but how he seemed to be perfect at first.

Just like Garfield.

She was torn between trusting Kori and Richard and trusting her heart in hopes he wouldn't be another Michael.

Rachel arrived at her door and let herself into the house. She emptied her pockets and took off her coat. She walked over to her couch and plopped down due to exhaustion. She looked over to her phone. She desperately wanted to talk to Garfield, just to hear his voice.

But she feared that hearing his voice would take her out of this world again and make her lose all logic. She knew his voice played tricks on her and made her an idiot. But who needed logic anyway?

She stared at the telephone just waiting for him to call. She was playing chess with him awaiting his next move. He was breaking her slowly and slowly until she knew she would have to give. He had a hold on her without even being in the same room. She reached over and dialed.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" His voice rang in.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay babe, what do you need?" She had to stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl but couldn't hold back the smirk.

"I was just wondering if I could come over, I need to talk to you about something important." He could hear the pain in her voice.

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"I hope so, it's really urgent. Can I have your address?"

"Yeah, sure."

She wrote down the address and realized it wasn't the far away.

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"No it's okay so I'll see you in about a half an hour."

"Alright see you babe."

"Bye."

Rachel only gathered her necessities and headed out.

The bus ride took 37 minutes and the walk a good 11 minutes. She didn't bother "thinking" anymore. It didn't matter if she planned out her lines; he would just throw her off guard anyway.

207, 209, 211 this was it.

She looked up and what she saw was impressive. It wasn't a "Grayson" house, but it did peak her curiosity. Best thing, no security guards.

She made her way through the yard and up he front steps. It wasn't a family house, you could tell that from the outside. It screamed playboy, yet seemed almost innocent in an oxymoron sort of way. She rang the bell and waited.

The door opened.

"Hello"

She had to look up to see who answered the door. He was a tall African American with big broad shoulders and a huge build.

"Well hello little lady, you must be Rachel."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. First I have to say I'm very sorry, and I feel very very guilty! But like I said before my computer was acting up and cost me an arm and a leg to fix it. But it's back to normal. Almost.

2. Here is where me the author asks you the audience for help. I try to make this as enjoyable for the readers as possible so review and tell me whether you want Garfield's ex-girlfriend to be Terra or a made up character.

3. Please tell me any mistakes I made so I can go back and fix them.

4. Thanks for putting up with the delay, so until next time! Review!


	8. The good, The bad, and The break up

I'm really sorry this took so long but I have been away for a while, but no excuses I'm back to updating regularly. As for the tally I asked in the last chapter, you're just going to have to read to find out.

Or you could just stop reading. Please don't stop reading.

Anyway on with the story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh yeah, I'm Rachel." Rachel had to admit, she was a little intimidated by this guy. He was huge and looked as if he could crush her with one hand. But he looked warm and welcoming.

"So you're the famous Rachel grass stain won't shut up about."

"Grass stain?" She questioned.

"Didn't he tell you? Gar went through this really righteous hippie stage. All he ate was veggie stuff and tofu. A real tree hugger, he loved to be outside all the time."

Rachel let out a small giggle due to the irony of a big shot rich boy loving nature.

"Yeah it was pretty funny, but he used to have grass stains all over his clothes thus the nickname was born. But excuse my manners. The name's Stone, Victor Stone, come on in. Gar's waitin for you."

They walked into his house which was very well furnished she had to admit. She never could find a house that was not too big or small and didn't look like it was decorated by Shakespeare or the Jetsons. But this house was perfect.

It was a perfect mix between classic and modern, no colors clashed and it was kept clean. How can a man keep a place looking so great? A man for goodness sake! Then maybe she was just being sexist.

"Hey Karen we got company!" She heard Victor bellow.

"Well who is it?!" An equally loud voice yelled back

"Gar's girlfriend, who else? Come down and saw hello!"

"Hold on I'm fixing my hair!"

"No one cares about your hair!" He turned to Rachel. "Do you care about her hair?"

Rachel meekly nodded a no. She was a little taken back by the craziness.

"See she don't care. Now come on down, we aint got all day!"

"Okay, I'm comin!" Rachel faintly heard footsteps coming down

"I swear Vic, if you weren't so strong and good lookin, I would have left your behind a long time ago!"

The voice was coming closer until Rachel finally saw her. The woman had her hair one side in ponytails and one side in braids. It was obvious she was pulled away from her hair braiding duties before she could finish.

"Well hello, you must be Rachel." How famous was she in this house? "I'm Karen Beecher. Please excuse my hair but I wasn't aware we were having company until about thirty minutes ago."

"I told we were having friends over." Victor said trying to defend himself.

"I thought you meant Garth or Roy."

"Well next time don't do your hair in fancy twists and braids. Keep it in puffs!"

"Sorry if I'm not bald like some people!"

Rachel just stood there like she was watching an old Abbot and Castello movie. It was weird, but pretty funny.

"Listen you…"

"Guys, guys." Garfield's voice interjected. "Rachel hasn't known us that long; she's not used to our craziness yet." He turned toward Rachel.

"I'm surprised these two didn't scare you off."

"No they were quite amusing actually." Rachel replied trying to stifle back her laughter. She had almost forgotten why she was here. She was enjoying herself too much.

She felt a small tap on her cheek and saw Gar had kissed her.

"Well let's go to the kitchen if you don't mind. I'm starving. It's this way." Garfield led her through the living room with a long couch and a big screen television in front of it. Karen and Victor were not far behind still mumbling their argument.

They got to the kitchen. It had everything and more, a bar and an island. She always wanted an island. She was a little jealous Gar was living in her dream house.

'If I married him, this would be my house.' The thought crossed her mind but was dismissed by Gar's voice.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here?"

Reality had come back to her. She was distraught about her recent findings that Gar was an embezzler and a woman beater.

She was planning on asking him straight up but she didn't expect friends to be there. How was she supposed to bring up this subject?

'Oh Gar, I was just talking to my friends and they said some pretty nasty things about you so I just wanted to know if you've beaten any girls lately or stole any money from your new job. Which I know nothing about anyway. Maybe you've taken up a job with the mob or something. Just wanted to know!"

"Rae, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I just kind of spaced out for a bit. You have a nice house. To be honest I was kind of expecting a playboy mansion."

'How much money did you take to afford this house, must have cost a pretty penny."

"It's okay I guess. My parents really did most of the decorating. I just couldn't bear to change it you know." He was reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out bologna, cheese and mayo.

'Boy he's good.'

"Gar I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"Okay, but let me finish eating first."

"So Rachel" Vic's voice intercedes. "Gar tells us you work in a bookstore."

"Yeah I do."

"Is it interesting, cause it sounds like boring work to me." This received an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Karen.

"No, he's right" Rachel said hopping to Victor's rescue "It is very boring. Well actually I was kind of hoping it would be. I wanted to work in a quiet place. Unfortunately it's boring but not quiet. And you wouldn't believe the people I meet."

"You mean people like Gar." Karen said. "He's not the type you'd meet in a book store is he?"

"Let's say he would be the last person I would expect to meet on the job."

Gar who had been listening, but stuffing his face with his sandwich paused to object.

"Hey, I read books all the time."

"Really" Karen pushed. "Then would you like me to tell Rachel what you were doing in the bookstore that afternoon or do you want to?"

"Oh c'mon Karen, don't tell her that." Gar had whined like a child. Rachel had to try real hard to still be angry with him. But it wasn't easy.

"She has a right to know." With this she turned to Rachel. "The book Gar had bought from you is one of the only six books he has actually read. The only reason he picked it up was so he could have a reason to talk to you.

Rachel had stolen glances at Garfield and saw he had put his head down while Karen told the embarrassing story. Gar wasn't so smooth after all.

"He knew that you were intelligent, and liked books just by looking at you. And he thought that you wouldn't want to talk to someone who had no interest in the things you like. So he decided to spend money on a book, he already read and prove to you that he was smart."

"But why did he pick such a difficult book." Rachel inquired wanting to hear more of this fascinating story.

"One because it was the hardest book he had to read for school, and two because he liked the cover."

Rachel smiled knowing he had at least told the truth about that.

"Is all this true Mr. Logan?" Rachel smiled even wider down on Garfield who only shook his head still covering his face.

"What other stories do have on him?"

"A ton, but if you want the really good stuff, you'll have to ask Rita and Steve. But I can tell you this one time …"

"Vic! Can you do something about your girlfriend please?!" Gar said becoming exasperated by his fading cool image.

"C'mon Karen, let's leave them alone. The last thing we want is for Gar to get dumped because he's to embarrassing."

"Fine, it was nice to meet you Rachel."

Victor left the room with Karen following behind mouthing "I'll tell you more later."

Rachel giggled and waved goodbye as they retreated back down the hallway.

"Listen I know what you're thinking." Gar said.

"Oh yes?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I know what I what I did was kind of loser-ish but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I panicked."

"What were you doing in the bookstore anyways?" Rachel was having fun with this.

"I saw you through the big glass window but saw how you were dealing with all those customers. You seemed pretty pissed and thought if I just went up and asked you out, you'd go off for wasting your time."

"You were scared of me?"

"No!" Gar said trying to regain some of his dignity. "More like intimidated."

"To be honest I was scared of you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, the way you came in so smooth and the way you were smiling at me."

"Well Miss Rachel, I had no idea…"

"But now" Rachel interrupted "now I know you were just as nervous around me as I was you."

"Did you come down here just to watch me sweat?"

He reached in the refrigerator again but pulled out a salad this time.

Rachel once again remembering what she came here for got to the point.

"I want to know something."

"Okay, shoot." He ate the salad straight from the bowl with no dressing. He was watching his weight. Got to keep looking good.

"You know your ex co-worker you were talking to me about?"

"Yeah, what about him?" He said with a small scowl on his face.

Rachel had to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Grayson, Richard Grayson. You know the boy billionaire."

"Actually I do know him. He's by best friend's boyfriend. He was talking to me and he said some things you neglected to mention." Rachel knew she was coming off a little stronger then she had intended, but she needed to find out the truth.

"Like what?" She could tell he was becoming defensive.

'Push through Rachel' she thought to herself.

"Like the last girlfriend you had. The one you said cheated on you ended up with a black eye!"

"What does that have to do with me?!"

"Who do you think she said gave her those bruises?!" They had now officially had gone into a shouting match. She saw this coming, but now that it was here she wanted more then to have never come here.

"I didn't touch her!"

"That's not what she and Richard said!"

"So you automatically believe them without asking me?!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Gar did you happen to beat up your last girlfriend. Just wondering."

"That would have been a whole lot better than this! A lot better then you going behind my back to find out stuff about me!"

"I didn't go deliberately. They were just warning me. They said you were dangerous and taking money from the company. What was I supposed to think?!"

"That's just it, you didn't think! You came in here acting as if everything was fine, then you go accusing me of domestication and embezzlement! Is their anything else you wanna pin on me? Like murder or terrorism."

"Who knows what else you do behind closed doors. All I know is that I refuse to be taken advantage of again!"

"Is that what this is all about?! Rachel, I don't know what your last boyfriend did to you, or what your so called friends are saying behind my back, but I know it ain't true!"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"What do you want from me Rachel?! There is obviously nothing I can do that would change your mind!"

"I want you to prove to me that you're not a monster like everyone says you are!"

"Or you could try a little something called trust. You know that thing that couples have or are supposed to have!"

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." She said in a cold dead whisper.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together!" He said more out of hurt then anger.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." And with that she left the house. The last thing he heard was the door slamming.

He looked down at the salad bowl completely empty, picked it up and threw the glass bowl with all his strength across the kitchen to the opposite wall where Rachel had previously been standing.

Vic and Karen had now come rushing downstairs in response to all the noise. Vic looked to where there were shards of glass on the floor. Karen with her hair almost completed looked straight at Gar then left to get the broom from the closet.

Gar just looked down in anger, his hands clenched in anger on the island. His hair falling in front of his eyes and his eyes closed replaying the moment in his head over and over.

After what seemed like an eternity which was only a couple of seconds, Vic spoke.

"What happened man?" Gar didn't look up but knew the expression on Victor's face. It was straight but filled with worry and concern for his best friend.

Gar remained motionless but finally opening his eyes and studying the tiles on the island.

"We broke up."

Karen had returned just to see Gar stand up straight and make his way to the living room. They had followed close behind and watched as he made his way down the hallway and take his jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" Vic called after him.

"To see Terra."

With that he left with his jacket in his hands and into the brisk afternoon air.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew, another chapter done. And I have to say this was the most emotional chapter yet. While writing this I was laughing frowning and everything in between. Just a couple of announcements.

1. Based on the tally, most people said they wanted Terra. I think. But just to be fair, I did Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo and I picked Terra. For those who don't like her rejoice, for those who do, I'm sorry, but the Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo gods have spoken. (Plus, creating O.C.s give me a rash!)

2. Another tally, should Rachel's ex-boyfriend appear in the story? Please review quick. The faster you guys say what you want, the faster I can read it.

3. Once again, tell me of any mistakes I have made so I can go back and fix them for future readers.

4. Thanks for sticking with me, and to be honest with you, I did not really plan this story out. I was just having fun with ideas and this story came out of no where. I hope it doesn't show.

5. Review and see you later. Peace, Love, and Animals!


	9. Old Wounds part 1

Chapter 9 is here!!

Before I start I want to ask you to please visit my profile and take the poll. I want to start another story, but I don't know what I should take on next and thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter!

On with the story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel had just walked through the door when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. The caller I.D. read Kori.

She really didn't want to talk to anyone. She was so angry she was starting to give herself a headache.

She walked into the kitchen and got herself an aspirin and a glass of water. She drank it down and put the glass in the sink.

She walked into down the small hallway and into the bedroom. She fell unto her bed exhausted from the argument she just had. Screaming really to a lot out of you. Plus all those bus rides didn't help.

She could still hear the phone in the other room ringing until the voice mail turned on. Kori's voice rang through her apartment.

"Rachel, Rachel please pick up. We are very concerned for you and the way you left clearly indicate you are upset. Will you please answer Rachel just let me know you are okay? Well good bye."

Rachel really wanted to answer and calm Kori's nerves, but she was too busy having a conversation in her head.

'Maybe I did jump to conclusions, I should have asked first.'

But he would have just denied it, plus he isn't the most honest person. That whole thing with the book.'

'But he would have denied and he did. I was right not to trust him.'

'There is the possibility that he has changed since then, or he could be telling the truth.'

Rachel mentally scoffed at herself.

Yeah, like he would ever change. He's probably off picking up some other pour soul right now.

Rachel looked to her dresser and her eyes immediately looked at the necklace Garfield has given her. It was beautiful and very expensive.

She hadn't worn it yet; she was waiting for the perfect time and perfect place to wear something so luxurious. Now only one question went through her mind.

'How much can I hock it for?'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gar had pulled up to a large house on Orange Grove. He looked up and had to read the numbers on the door again to make sure this was her house.

Gar knew Terra had moved, but he didn't expect this. This house was huge; he would have admired t for awhile if he wasn't so mad.

Gar had to take a second to calm himself down. He had just had a huge fight with Rachel and his throat hurt.

He put the car in park just to see a blue Ferrari pull out of her driveway. He was about to honk at her until he saw into the back window and saw it was a man's head.

He had no time to contemplate who that was. He had to find out what his ex was up to.

Gar got out of the car and made his way up the walk way and up to the house. Like skipping up the yellow brick road to the witch's house.

He finally found his way to the door which even for his taste was beautifully crafted. That didn't keep him from pounding on it.

He waited until a voice replied.

"Go away Michael. I don't want to talk to you!" The voice was bitter and exasperated.

'Trouble in paradise' he thought to himself.

"It's me Gar, Gar Logan" he tried to hide his anger. He didn't want to go off on her; he couldn't have an argument with two women at a time. He was crazy, but not that crazy.

The door swung open and she pounced on him, enveloping him in a hug.

He didn't hug back. When she pulled away, he saw the dried up tears that she had shed earlier.

"Oh my gosh, Gar how have you been?!" She seemed overly excited to see him. Considering the way they had broken up.

"Is this a bad time, because I can come back later?" Honestly he didn't want to come back, but he couldn't be angry at someone who was crying. Especially a girl.

"No, no, no, don't go!" She latched onto his arm and began to pull him inside. This is the most desperate he had ever seen her.

She showed him the way to the living room and they both sat. She was a little too close for comfort, but he didn't say anything.

"So Gar, how has it been? The last time we talked would have to be what-three four months ago? It's such a surprise…"

"Terra, let me stop you right there. There's something important I have to ask you." H he took a breath and let it out with a heavy sigh. He was letting her know this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"Gar if this is about the break up, I want to say that it was a terrible mistake. I know what I did was wrong, but can you forgive me? You said you would love me no matter what."

"Terra please don't interrupt me. I didn't come here to try and salvage whatever we had. I came here to ask you what you have been saying to Richard Grayson. You remember? My old co-worker. The one who had me fired. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing baby, I didn't say anything."

"Really? Cause my new girlfriend just broke up with me. And do you want to know why?!" Gar was now standing and screaming. He wanted to keep this from happening, but he couldn't help it.

"It's because she said that she heard I was a woman beater. Apparently my old girlfriend went behind my back and made some allegations that I beat the crap out of her!"

"Gar baby please calm down. It's not how it looks!"

"That's exactly what you said to me when I walked in on you with a stranger. I wanted to believe you then and I wish I could believe you know but I can't"

"Then believe me. I swear they are lying to you, I would never get you fired on purpose."

"Of course you wouldn't want me to lose my job. How else would I be able to buy you things?!"

"If you rally did love me, you would want to buy me stuff!"

"Just tell me why Terra. Why did you do everything in your power to hurt me when all I did was love you, huh?!"

"Because you never loved me! You couldn't give me what I wanted, what I needed. You never truly accepted me. You only loved me when I was happy and jolly. You weren't there for me!"

"What, how can you say that. When everyone was pushing you away, I tried to pull you in! I did everything I could to keep you happy!"

"Did you just come here to yell at me, or does this visit have a point?!"

"I came here to ask what lies have you been spreading. But I think I found my answer." Either Terra couldn't hear the slight hurt in his voice, or she didn't care.

He turned around to leave but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"You say your girlfriend broke up with you."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Maybe, you're just not as good with relationships as you thought."

Gar had to turn around to make sure he heard right. But he knew he did when he saw the cold glare in her eyes. She had taken everything from him back then. And she still had power over his life.

It was time he realized. He was cursed. _She_ had cursed him.

With that he went out the front door with her trailing behind. When he was finally out of her house the last thing he heard was.

"And thanks for the house." Then she slammed the door.

He didn't even want to think of what she meant by that.

He got inside his car and sat there for who knows how long. Then he did something he hadn't since his parents died.

He cried.

He cried into the steering wheel over his past love, and over his new one. Through his crying he knew one thing.

He needed Rachel back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel had been lying in her bed for awhile almost an hour now. Just staring at the necklace.

She had given up on trying to go to sleep.

'It's probably worth a couple grand' she thought to herself.

She knew she would never sell it. When you're angry you think a lot of things. Although it did give her a few seconds of gratification.

It could probably pay two months of rent. But she couldn't sell the most expensive thing she had. She didn't know if she was happy that she owned it or the fact that it cost more then anything in her bedroom.

'I am pathetic.' It was amazing how she was not really angry with Gar. No matter how much she tried she couldn't hate him like so many others before him.

She was angrier with herself then with him. More like angry with her life.

She closed her eyes in hopes she could fall asleep and block out the tears that were threatening to fall.

She was not good at this type of thing. She wasn't good at trusting her heart. But with Garfield that all seemed to vanish. From the first time she saw him, she abandoned all type of logic.

Especially when she made that stupid bet. What was she thinking! Make a bet with a complete stranger for her heart.

It was stupid, fast paced, not to mention sexist. We weren't in the Middle Ages anymore. If you wanted to risk your life for love, go on a dating website.

She wanted to go to sleep so badly. She wanted nothing then to forget the drama and logic and dream. Dreams never made sense and just when something terrible is about to happen. You wake up.

Her eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. And just when she could feel her whole body starts to submit.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Her eyes opened with a snap and she quickly became angered.

"This had better be good." She said dripping with malice.

She made her way sluggishly to the front door.

'Maybe it's Gar coming to apologize.'

'Not most likely.'

She finally reached the door and opened it.

"Hey Rachel." A husky familiar voice rang in. "How are you doing?"

Well it definitely wasn't Gar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Garfield was now driving to find something to do. Originally he just wanted to drive to Rachel's house. Make up with her then not leave her apartment until morning. But he knew she needed time to cool down. How much time, he didn't know.

He didn't feel like going home yet. Plus the way Vic and Karen had been at it. They needed some alone time.

He decided to go to Jimmy's and see Rita and Steve. He needed to see a familiar face. Plus they had been together for several years now. They obviously knew what they were doing when it came to relationships.

He drove over to jimmy's. By now it was getting late and there wouldn't be many people there at this time.

He parked the car and sat there for a while not moving. Lastly he got out of the car and made his way to the door.

"Hey Gar, how are you?" Rita was always the first to greet him.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not." She was also the first one to always see right through him. "What's the problem?"

She was always willing to help Garfield with his problems. No matter how much he didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure you're not busy?"

"Of course not Garfield."

"For the last time Rita, call me Gar." He really didn't mind her calling him that. But how would it look in front of the ladies?

They made their way to the barstools and called Steve out.

"Gar, what's the matter?" They both knew him all too well.

"He's having girl trouble." Rita answered for him.

"How did you know?" Gar asked.

"A woman knows these things."

"You guys know Rachel right? I brought her by once."

"Oh yeah I remember her. She seemed really nice." Said Rita

"Yeah she is."

"So what's the problem?" Steve chimed in.

"Okay, but it's a long story."

"We're here for you Garfield." Rita was always the encouraging one.

"Well you remember Terra right…"

He went through the whole story. Well from what he knew. He went back all the way to the first time he asked Terra out to the break up. He didn't tell them about this morning. He wasn't ready for that.

He went on to talk about Rachel and the bet they made and even though they technically went out on two dates and didn't really spend as much time as he wanted to with her. He still knew he was falling for her.

He then told them where all the trouble started.

"Garfield, even though I don't approve of you dating a girl because of a bet. You need to get her back. It seems you guys have something there. Regardless of how many dates you've gone on."

"Rita's right." Steve said. "You need to get her back before it's too late. Plus she looks like the only girl that can keep you in line."

Gar chuckled, partly because he knew it was true.

"But you guys believe me right?"

"Believe you about what?" Rita asked.

"That I didn't take the money. And I didn't touch a hair on Terra."

"Of course we believe you Garfield. There is no way you would do all those things."

"Rachel believes I did."

"That's because you guys don't know each other that well. You need some time to relax and slow things down a bit. You do this all the time Garfield. always rushing to find love." Rita

"Plus, I don't think she really believes you did it."

"What do you mean Steve?" Gar had to hear this one.

"I mean maybe if you talked to her calmly this time, she might believe you. She's just probably confused. Give her some time and talk to her one on one."

"Thanks guys. I'll call her and talk to her tomorrow." With that he made his way towards the exit."

"Oh and Gar?" Steve called after him.

"Yeah"

"Don't screw it up."

"Yes sir." With that he left with a smile on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter nine down. Couple of things I want to throw at you.

1. If you don't like it when Terra plays the bad guy, stop reading this now. Just a heads up.

2. I made this one center on Gar mostly. Just so you can get inside his head.

3. Please take the poll on my profile or review right here telling me if I should write another chapter story, one-shot or one shot series. I already have ideas for each, but don't know which one I should post first. Thanks for the help!

4. I do like to update as soon as possible, but I want to make sure as many people read the last chapter before I go on. Just thought you should know.

5. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! Until next time! Peace, Love and Animals!


	10. Old Wounds part 2

Chapter 10 now up! Yeah we made it to cahpter 10. (Throws up streamers and balloons)

Thanks for all who reviewed and took the poll, so I have decided to write a one-shot series! I'm excited! But don't worry; this story is my top priority.

So look out for my new story entitled "First Times". Thanks and on with the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Gar got home he was completely confused. He didn't know what to feel. He knew that he wanted to be with Rachel, but he wasn't sure how much she wanted to be with him.

He also didn't know if he should be with someone who doesn't trust him. He was a nice honest guy right? Plus that little stunt at the book store wasn't a real lie. He just wanted to talk to her.

He was totally confused. That is until he walked through the door.

"I want to watch the sports channel Karen! You always take control of the remote and I'm tired of it!"

"There are a bunch of other TVs in the house, why don't you watch your stupid race cars in another room!"

"Because this is the living room, a guy has to watch what he wants in the living room right next to the kitchen and the bathroom. That's every man's dream, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?! Plus they're not stupid racecars!"

"Please, a bunch of guys driving around in a circle two hundred times is not a sport! And maybe you could enjoy having a TV next to the kitchen and bathroom if you were ever at your house and not at Gar's all the time!"

"Karen, you know my house is being exterminated!"

"Maybe if you didn't have so much meat lying around the house bugs wouldn't want to make your house the hang out place!"

"You leave my meat out of this!"

Gar had now walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey what's up man?" Victor asked stopping the argument he and his girl friend were having.

"I talked to Terra."

"And? What did she say? How did it go?" Karen said edging him on.

"Honestly I don't know how it went. At first I thought I had her right where I wanted her. She was all over me acting as if nothing happened. Then she did was she always does. She turned on me!"

He was starting to get angry again. But he just kept telling himself to calm down.

"She said I was never there for her, and I never made her happy. I can't believe her! How can she be so, I don't know heartless?!"

"Dude calm down, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing." Victor said sitting down next to his friend.

"How is this nothing?! We're not even together and she's still ruining my life!"

"Gar" Karen said chipping in. "She's only ruining your life if you let her."

"Karen's right. You got to move on and let her go. She's only hurting you even more." It pained Victor to see his friend hurting so much.

They had been friends for who knows how long and Gar was always the type to put a smile on everyone's face and always had a smile on his.

When he met Terra they seemed perfect, but there love was toxic. Looked good on the outside but was eating away at them both of them. Soon Gar was always moping around. She hurt him bad.

But Vic's heart felt lighter when he saw Gar smiling.

"If you guys are agreeing on something that means it has to be right."

"You know what you have to do right Gar?" Vic asked. He only knew Rachel for a small amount of time and she didn't even speak that much.

But the way Garfield talks about her and just seeing the way she presents herself. He could tell Gar needed her. Even if she turned out to be just a friend he needed her to make him a better person. But he preferred them together as a couple.

"Yeah, I talked to Steve and Rita and they said I should talk to Rachel. And I will, I just need some time to think you know."

"Yeah I know."

Karen just watched as Gar slowly got up and made his way to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

"Oh and Vic…"

"Yeah dude"

"The last thing Terra said to me was 'thanks for the house'. Do you know what that means?"

Vic thought the words over in his head a couple times to see if he figured out what se meant.

"Sorry man, I don't know what she means."

"Oh well thanks. Good night. Good night Karen."

"Good night." They said in unison.

"Karen, what are we going to do with him? I don't know who this guy is. The Gar I know is always happy, and makes other people happy. Now it seems his life is just one big ball of confusion. What happened to him?"

"The one thing that can break down any man."

"What?"

"Women."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was surprised to see Michael of all people to be standing in her doorway. Surprised and a little bit scared. Of course she would never admit it, but she did feel it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little more shakily then she wanted.

"I came to see you. Is that okay?" He let himself in. He had a knack for making questions sound more like demands.

He stepped around her and sat on her couch.

"Michael, I had a long day and the last thing I need is your drama." She could feel her inner strength rising.

"I remember when you used to love getting caught up in my drama."

At first Rachel would have denied it. But after meeting Michael she started to realize something. She unconsciously drew drama to herself.

'Maybe this is why I went out with Garfield.' She banished the thought from her mind and concentrated on the real issue here.

"I remember kicking you out years ago."

"Rachel don't lie to yourself. You were a scared little girl then and you still are today."

"Michael get out or I'll…"

"You'll what!" He was standing now and screaming at the top of his lungs. It has been such a long time that she almost forgot the reason she was scared of him in the first place. His temper.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Rachel but you better remember who you're talking to!" He took her by the wrists and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Now I'm gonna be staying here for awhile until I'm ready to go back to my girlfriend. Until then I'll just have to stay with you okay baby?"

She closed her eyes and waited for him to let go. He released her wrists and put one hand under her chin tilting her head upwards.

She heard him talk in that sweet voice again. That was the voice she had fallen in love with, but now it just makes her cringe.

"Don't worry baby, you and me are going to get along just fine okay. Just as long as you don't try anything stupid like last time. Is that clear?" She only kept her eyes closed and breathed slowly. But felt his grip tighten on her chin.

"I said is that clear?" His voice growing angry again. She nodded her head in response but said nothing.

"Good." He kissed her on the fore head and made his way to her bedroom leaving the door open to hear if she tried anything funny.

Rachel just stood there for a moment trying to hold back tears. She thought all she had to do was stay strong and stand up for herself. She thought that's how you get rid of guys like these.

But Michael didn't like it when his girls stood up to him. He didn't like it one bit.

She made her way to the bathroom down the same hall as the bedroom. This was of course risky, but she needed a small quiet place. She reached the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat.

She had gotten used to taking this abuse from Michael and she knew it only gets worse from this point. This was enough to make her cry. But she was careful not to let Michael hear.

Michael didn't like it when his girls cried. He didn't like it one bit.

She had grabbed some toilet tissue and dabbed her eyes with it and saw as the mascara wiped away on it. She quickly grew alarmed. If he saw the make up running down her face he would know she was crying.

She took some more and ran it under the water. She started scrubbing her eyes with it wiping away all the evidence. She couldn't remember how many times she had to do it.

"Rachel!"

Rachel was growing scared. She mustered up as much courage as she could to make sure that all the sobbing wouldn't show in her voice.

"Yes." She called out proud of herself that she was still able to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Get out of there and make me something to eat! I'm starving!"

"What would you like?" She called through the bathroom door.

"I don't care just hurry up! And get out of the bathroom, I need to piss!"

She followed his commands and quickly ran to the kitchen to make him a sandwich. She still remembered his favorite. Bologna and cheese on rye with lettuce and tomato with a pickle on the side.

She couldn't tell if this was a blessing that she could keep him calm or a curse that she would always remember his favorite snack.

She made the sandwich and thanked God that she had just one pickle left that she refused to eat a couple of days ago. She poured him some coke and pt it all on a tray.

She walked with the tray in her hand and made her way to the bedroom where he was lying on her bed with his pants off and his shirt unbuttoned. His shoes were kicked off to the side and his eyes were closed.

He sat up when he heard the door open.

She placed the tray on the night stand and tried to exit s fast as she could without looking like she was running away.

Michael doesn't like it when his girls run away. He doesn't like it one bit.

"Where do you think you're going?" She had her back to him so she couldn't tell if he was angry, or just using his sickening sweet voice again.

She stood there and didn't answer. She didn't know what answer he wanted to hear. So she gave none at all.

"Come here." In no way did she like where this was going. She turned around and walked over to the side of the bed.

He sat up with his legs crossed and waved his hand for her to join him. Rachel did everything she was told. She sat on in his lap facing him but kept her head low. She felt his lips touch her forehead again and felt as the kisses trailed down her cheek to her neck.

She could feel the lump in her throat rising again threatening to pour tears down her cheeks. But she wouldn't let that happen. She learned long ago how to stop yourself from crying.

The thing that hurt Rachel the most was the fact that she tried so hard to keep this from happening again. She couldn't count how many guys she turned down.

And now it all blew up in her face.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt his lips touch hers. The kiss was rough and it was cold. The first time she kissed him, he was soft and loving. But always controlling.

Everything they did when they were dating was controlled by him. Looking back now, she sees that maybe that would have been a warning sign.

She hated kissing him more then anything he ever did to her because she had to kiss him back. She wouldn't dare sit there non responsive

Michael didn't like it when his girls didn't kiss him back. He didn't like it one bit.

So she swallowed her pride and whatever dignity she had left and kissed him back. She didn't wrap her arms around him; she didn't try to move closer. She just sat there and gave him what he wanted.

This didn't stop Michael from pushing her boundaries. He pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. She was trapped now.

Rachel was never raped by Michael. There were times she had to sleep with him just to keep him from getting angry or worse. But not something that can be classified as rape.

But she feared this time he was going to have her no matter what she did or how much she objected. Fear was rising in the pit of her stomach and she felt utterly helpless.

Surprisingly the first thing that came to her mind was Garfield. Even though she was on her back and had an abusive man trying to get what he wanted, she only wanted Garfield to show up and save the day.

This of course was not going to happen; she needed to wake up from her fantasy. This is life. Some people don't have happily ever afters.

Michael was now getting restless and wanted to get this thing over with all ready. When Michael was angry or stressed he needed to find any girl to have his way with to calm himself down.

He started to unzip her pants and Rachel was just about to let out a whimper when he remembered.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "No, not tonight. The football game is on and I made a bet on the home team."

With a smile on his face he got off of her and pulled her into his arms. He sat up with his back against the head board and Rachel in his arms. She didn't make a sound only watched the game.

It was amazing how football could turn any mans head around. And she was thankful for it.

She watched as he cheered when his team made a touchdown, and yelled when the other team made an interception. She watched him grow tired and finally fell asleep.

She remembered this situation very clearly when they were dating. If you can call it that. She would remember that day for the rest of her life. The day she escaped.

She had finally decided to make a run for it. She knew he was a light sleeper, but she was a light stepper. If that's a word.

She managed to get out and run to the nearest police station. It was a long run. But worth it. He had figured it out before the cops could arrest him but he never left town.

That was what she couldn't figure out. Why didn't he leave town? But more importantly, why didn't she leave?

She looked to her night stand and saw the tray now empty and the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. Way to early for her taste.

Then she saw the necklace. The beautiful one Gar gave her. She needed him and now. No matter what stupid accusations were held against him.

Rachel was afraid she was leaving one woman beater to go to another. But when she looked in Gar's eyes and looked in Michael's she could see the difference.

It wouldn't make sense to anyone else but it did to her. And that's good enough for her. She looked once more at Michael and saw he was asleep drooling on her pillow. Disgusting.

She grabbed the necklace and ever so slowly climbed out of bed. She was already in her street clothes so that wouldn't be a problem. She threw on her slippers which were right near the bed.

She couldn't afford to put on her shoes because they were in the closet. And that would cause too much noise.

She ever so quietly opened the door just enough to slip through making sure not too much of the hallway light come in.

When she was in the living room she grabbed her keys and her wallet. And headed out the door. She didn't bother locking the front door. She just didn't care right now.

She ran down the block and to the bus stop. She could only hope that there would be a bus out this late at night. And she was blessed. Because it was coming around now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel was once again at the front door of Garfield's house. She banged on the door repeatedly. She called out his and his friends names hoping to get someone to come to the door.

Finally she saw a light go on and saw as the door opened to reveal Garfield standing there. He looked extremely tired and half asleep but snapped his eyes open when he saw Rachel.

She looked at her face and saw it was red and puffy. She had been crying.

He felt her lunge at him and engulf him in a hug and felt her tears seep into his shirt. He brought her inside and they both sat on the couch as Rachel cried and Garfield held her for a long time. Finally he spoke.

"Rae what's the matter? If this is about that fight we had…"

"No it's not that. I'm sorry to wake you up so late but I really needed your help."

"It's no problem but what's the mater?"

"You remember I told you about Michael, me ex?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's back. But I didn't tell you the whole story." Gar listened as Rachel told him about the abuse and the other girlfriends he had and how he's back and forcibly living in her house. But most of all, she told him about his temper.

A few times Rachel broke down crying and stopped to take her breath. Gar had never seen her like this. So broken and fragile. But he didn't interrupt. H just held her and listened to what she had to say.

"I know his is sudden, but Gar can I stay over here?"

"Of course Rachel, you didn't think I would let you go back there now would you?"

"No but I know Michael's not going to like this."

"I don't care what he likes or doesn't like. You're going to stay here until we can figure out what we're going to do."

She said nothing but nodded against his chest until she fell asleep. Gar didn't know much about Michael but he knew one thing.

Gar didn't like Michael. He didn't like him one bit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So glad I finally wrote this chapter. A lot of stuff is going on here. Let's just hope these two make it out okay.

1. Once again, I'm going to write a one shot series entitled "First times" so look out for it! Thanks for all who reviewed and took the poll. You rock!

2. Thanks for all who review this story and even though I don't get back to you right away, I do try and reply to your reviews. But there is just so many of them!

3. Please point out any mistakes so I can fix them. If you do I'll give you a cookie!

4. Not really much to say so until next time. Peace, love and animals!


	11. Familiar Faces part 1

Chapter Eleven aren't we excited! This is where the good stuff kicks in. But don't get too excited because this is only a warm up!

Please read the notes on the bottom. Not really that important but you guys should know some things going on. And we all say…

On with the story!

* * *

When Rachel woke up, a feeling of fear washed over her. She expected to wake up in the arms of the man who had made her life hell for the past 24 hours.

But to her delight, she woke up in a queen sized canopy bed that was relaxed her every aching muscle.

It was then she realized she wasn't at her house. She was in Garfield's. Suddenly memories of last night flooded into her head and it almost hurt.

She stood up and made her way to the dresser. Above it was a mirror and she stared into it. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

But the thing that shocked her the most. Was how weak and fragile she looked. She looked like someone who has completely given up and lost all self confidence.

And it was all because of Michael.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey Rae, how are you doing?" Garfield spoke softly.

"I've been better." She did not look toward him and she did not change her expression. She just continued to stare into the mirror.

Garfield had never seen her so out of touch and distant. It scared him a little.

"Can I get you anything, waffles, pancakes or tea?"

"No, I'm fine." He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Rachel, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her for a long time. She could feel his eyes on her, but said nothing.

She was contemplating something. He could tell.

As he began to exit she finally spoke.

"Gar, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Garfield faced her and saw her expression. She was fighting back tears and she looked guilty.

Gar couldn't think of anything to do. So he did what any man with a heart would.

He hugged her. He held so tight she almost couldn't breathe. He thought that if he held her tight enough, it would push all those depressed thoughts from her mind.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble." Her voice was racked with silent sobs and she could barely speak.

Garfield walked her over to the bed and sat next to her. Her head rested on his shoulder and his head on hers.

He finally pulled back and waited for her eyes to open. When they did he could see they were red as well as her nose. She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked at him.

"Rachel, you have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing."

"Gar, I accused you, I dragged you into my mess and now I've just cried all over your shirt."

Gar let out a small chuckle. He was happy she was returning to her old self. Well almost.

"Rae, can I ask you something?

"I think you just did." He let a huge smile grace his lips. Oh yes, she was definitely back.

"Rae, I just wanted to know how in the world did you ever fall in love with that guy? I mean you're the last person I thought would ever take any crap from any guy.""

"Trust me when I say that I wasn't always this way."

"I used to have really low self esteem. In some ways I think I still do. But when I met Michael, he was such a smooth talker and he made me feel good. Kind of like you."

This struck Garfield off guard. It did, however answer a lot of questions on why their relationship started off the way it did.

"That's why at first I didn't really trust you. Anyway, it started off nice and we were really hitting it off. I could have sworn we were going to get married."

She took in a deep breath before going on.

"Michael was a big top businessman with a lot of money and good looks to match it. So when he started noticing me, I completely fell for him."

"Rachel I'm sorry that happened to you." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her check. "Y'know I noticed you too."

"Really?" She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I thought you were hot but somehow so cute."

Her smile changed to a smirk.

"I am not cute."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Okay fine you win. Well Miss Rachel" he said standing up. "My offer for breakfast still stands." He walked to the door and opened it and bowed like a gentlemen.

"Okay, I'd be delighted to accompany you to breakfast." She said as she walked through the door.

"Oh and you're not cute, you're adorable."

* * *

Karen and Vic had been up for a while arguing about what they should have for breakfast. Of course Victor had pushed for eggs and bacon being the meat lover he was.

While Karen wanted waffles being how she was allergic to eggs.

"We had waffles yesterday! It's time for something else!"

"Everyone happens to like waffles and they're sick of your nasty soggy eggs and over cooked bacon!"

"You're just jealous cause you can't have any of my delicious eggs!"

"Delicious! You call that piece of…"

"Guys, look who's finally awake." Gar's voice broke in.

The couple turned there heads to Rachel and Gar who appeared to have a small bruise on his left arm.

"Hey Rae, how you doin?"

"Okay victor, thanks for asking."

"Must have been some night you had. Want to talk about it?" Karen inquired.

"No, thanks and plus I'd rather just eat for now. Thanks."

"Vic, maybe we should give them some time alone."

"No can do, the last time we left them alone they broke up. At this Rachel and Gar looked at each other awkwardly. "We are not leaving them alone again.

"And besides I'd rather just have breakfast with you guys." Rachel said shyly.

"Yeah I'd like to eat too. That's if somebody" Karen said directed at victor. "Would just make us some waffles already!"

"Rachel can you please tell my annoying girlfriend that we had waffles yesterday and we would like some variety."

"Whatever you guys decide pick soon. Me and Rachel will be waiting in the living room." Gar said as he directed them into the hallway.

"Did you want to speak to me in private?" Rachel whispered.

"Nah, I just wanted to get out of there."

* * *

The time was almost eleven at Rachel's house. Michael was beginning to wake up when he knew something was wrong. He could not feel any warmth beside him.

He was used to some girl being in his bed. This wasn't the case here.

He shot up in the bed and immediately grew angry.

"Rachel!" He bellowed. When he heard no response, his face grew red and the veins in his neck stuck out. She had done it again! He wasn't going to let her get away with this. He's was going to find her, and make her pay.

* * *

Kori was worried, beyond worried. Ever since Rachel's abrupt leaving, she has not been in contact with her. She called her cell phone numerous times, but she has yet to pick up.

Kori was not the only one who was starting to grow frustrated. Richard has been trying to spend time with Kori for days, but she would never calm down. Now he knew what it's like to be in love with someone obsessed.

"Perhaps I should go over there and talk to her."

"Kori, if she hasn't returned your calls yet, she obviously just wants to be alone." Richard said sitting on the couch watching her pace back and forth.

"But I know Rachel, and it's not like her to be depressed over a boy for so long."

"I remember when she was depressed over a boy for weeks. Granted he was psychotic, but he was still a boy. Rachel just needs time alone to bounce back on her feet. Don't worry Kori, Rachel will be fine."

Kori had an uneasy look on her face. She knew Richard was right, but this did not help her feelings.

"Come on Kori relax." He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She complied with his wishes and attempted to make herself comfortable.

He slung his arm around her, but she kept fidgeting. Something in her knew that things weren't right.

She and Rachel have known each other for so long they have developed a sort of sixth sense with each other. Plus Rachel was always there for her before she met Richard.

When a guy named Xavier was stalking her in high school. Rachel told him to back off. She was good at scaring people away.

Rachel had always been there for her and at times Kori felt guilty that her time with Richard was straining there relationship. Well now Rachel needed Kori's help and she intended to be there for her.

"I'm sorry Richard, but I have to see if Rachel's okay."

He let out a sigh of defeat. He was definitely the man in the relationship, but when Kori wanted to help her friend, she was going to do it.

"Alright, do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, it's fine. I think I'd better do this alone."

"Okay be careful." He stood up and kissed her. He walked her to the door and watched as she got in his car and drive away.

* * *

"You know, you've never actually told me why you decided to come here with a so called 'abuser' instead of going to the police."

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking right, and I just wanted to see a familiar face."

"Don't you have anyone else you trust more then me? I mean its great having you here, but why me?"

"I do have another friend, actually a very good friend. But she has a boyfriend. And you know how some couples can be."

"No I don't, how do couples act?" He said inching closer. He was messing around with her.

"Well for one, they insist on too much P.D.A., always kissing in public. It's disgusting."

"Really, so you don't' like kissing?" The smile on his face was growing and Rachel knew where he was going with this.

"No, kissing is nice, it's the watching other people do it in public thing that disgusts me." She could feel the smile growing on her face.

They were now facing each other awaiting one of them to lean in. Of course Gar was the one who wanted to make all the moves. With her permission of course.

"So Miss Rachel, ever been French kissed?"

"It depends; do you want to be the first to French kiss me?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Then I've never been French kissed."

"You won't be able to that again."

And with that they leaned in and shared a kiss. This was not like any other they have shared. This one was passionate, but had a different tone under it.

It was trust. Rachel trusted him and needed him. When she was around him, her problems seemed to melt away.

True ever since they got together, it has been one crap storm after another. But when it was just them two, with o ex's friends or other variables. Life just seemed so simple.

The two of them kissing, joking and kissing again.

After a while they parted. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy. Oddly she liked the feeling and wanted to feel it some more.

So she initiated the second kiss and let her hands find the way into his hair. She just wanted to feel his lips and all of his lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her with more force if possible.

He would have done this a long time ago, but he wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with. And it had paid off.

She felt his arms around her waist pushing her down. Soon she was on her back on the couch as he kissed her. Everything was fine, for a while.

Flashbacks of last night rushed into her head and her heart began to race. And not in the good way.

Soon the Garfield she knew was actually kissing became the Michael who almost raped her. Again.

She shot up knocking him off her and on his butt.

"I'm sorry Gar…I can't…I just…I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest trying to slow her breathing.

"It's okay, I'm sorry; I should have known to hold back. After what happened to you." Gar was sincere. He really did understand. This only made Rachel feel worse.

She really didn't deserve someone like him. She looked into his eyes and felt ashamed of herself. Here this gorgeous man could have almost any girl more then willing to make out with him.

And she had to have all this drama in her life.

Some how Gar was able to sense her inner turmoil. He sat up and scooted closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Rae, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "Look Gar maybe I should go."

"No Rae, that's out of the question!" he calmed himself down looking at her expression. "Look Rae, it's okay. It wasn't a big deal. You just weren't ready for that."

"You don't understand Gar. I am ready for at least that. It's just that Michael…he just got into my head. I don't want to be afraid anymore Gar. I want to just be with you and not have to worry about him."

"I know you do." Gar couldn't help but comfort her. He cared for this woman so much, and he knew she cared for him.

"Rae, we're going to get through this. Just you and me, one step at a time. Okay baby?"

"Okay." She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He was just so good looking.

"Hey guys, we're having pancakes! Want some?" Karen called.

"Yeah." Garfield called back not looking away from Rachel. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." They got up and made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh and Gar."

"Yeah."

"You're a way better kisser then he was."

"You ain't seen nothing yet babe."

* * *

Michael had made himself some breakfast, for the first time in a long time, watched t.v. and called a couple of guys to place bets on his favorite teams.

He was lounging around the house looking through Rachel's personal belongings when the doorbell rang.

He made his way to the door to see if it was the cops and looked through the peephole. It wasn't a cop, but it was a familiar face.

"Hmmm Kori's back. Haven't had a red head in a while." He whispered to himself.

"Rachel will you please answer. Just let me know you are all right. Please Rachel, we're very concerned for you. _I'm _very concerned for you."

"The door flew open and she walked inside."

"Rachel…" Was all she could say before a knife was held to her throat and was in a painful head lock.

"Hey Kori, remember me? Please don't talk, I'll do all the talking. I need you to answer a question for me."

Tears began to stream down her face as the blade pressed very lightly on her throat as not to draw blood. He spoke with malice on his voice.

"Where is Rachel?"

* * *

Whoa a whole lot of drama there. A couple of things you should know.

1. If you don't know already, "chicomagnifico" and I are conducting a contest between us two on who can update the fastest. Really exciting! It's my "It's a Date" against his "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stranger". Whoever wins, you guys benefit the most. So watch out for a lot of fast updates!

2. Thanks for all those who reviewed "First Times" and for those who haven't read it check it out. That story is going to be a lot easier to update!

3. Thanks for the reviews and if you guys have any stories you want me to read and/or review don't be shy!

4. Nothing much to say so until next update! Peace, love and animals! ;)


	12. Missed Phone Calls

Chapter 12 is here and I'm really excited! Even though it took me forever "Chicomagnifico" inspired me to keep on going!

You rock dude!

On with the story!

* * *

Rachel and Garfield had been having a carefree day. Anytime she thought of Michael or work, Gar was there to push those thoughts away with a kiss or even just a smile.

Karen and Vic have had there numerous fights throughout the day which always kept Rachel and Garfield entertained.

It was around five in the afternoon when Gar suggested that Victor and Karen go on a date.

Karen thought it was a good idea, but of course Vic argued that they could go out anytime and he really wanted to watch NASCAR. Eventually Karen got her way and they headed off to Jimmy's.

Rachel and Gar were having a nice time just sitting and talking. It seemed that is what they mostly did. Besides enjoy lip locking.

"Gar, do you think I should go to work tomorrow?"

"What are you crazy?"

"My boss is going to get really mad at me."

"Let him get angry. I think your safety is more important then checking out Twilight books all day."

"Well yes, but I can't skip work forever. Sooner or later he's going to fire me."

"And if he does, you'll always have me to fall back on." This made Rachel think for a bit.

She and Garfield had only known each other for about two weeks and already she was already staying at his house and becoming quite dependent on him.

"Gar, do you think maybe, just maybe we're moving a little fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we've completely collided our lives together and we don't know as much about each other as we think we do. I guess that's mostly my fault. You didn't really sign up for this rollercoaster."

"Rae, I don't know what I signed up for. But what I did know was that ever since I saw you, I knew there was something interesting about you. I don't know how to explain it, it's just something drew me to you."

"You felt all that when you first came to my register?"

"Actually I have another confession to make, that wasn't the first time I saw you. I saw you a couple of weeks earlier, and have been coming in your store ever since. Guess you never saw me. Kind lame isn't it."

"Maybe a little creepy, but the sweetest thing any man has ever did for me." Rachel had to smile at this.

Garfield was the type that always gave you one impression, and completely changed your mind later.

She kissed him and decided to give all the questions a rest.

"Hey Rae."

"Yeah" she said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"You wanna go out tonight? I don't know maybe someplace fancy to get our minds off things."

"I'd like that."

"Good, do you like Italian food?" Rachel let out a smile.

"Does Donald Trump love money?"

* * *

Richard had fallen asleep after Kori left. They had been up all night and he was tired. He decided to take a nap and wait until she came back.

He woke up about two hours later and still no Kori. He called her cell phone still feeling a little drowsy, but had this weird feeling.

His suspicions were raised when he kept getting her voicemail. Kori always answered her phone. It was almost scary how available she was.

Richard threw off his covers and speed walked down t he stairs.

"Alfred" he called out.

"Yes master Grayson." Alfred turned around with the duster in his hand and addressed him formally.

Richard had told him numerous times to call him by his name. But Alfred had a hard time cooperating.

"Alfred have you seen Kori?"

"Sorry, but Miss Anders has yet to come back. But I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah but she didn't answer her phone."

"Have you tried calling Miss Roth?"

"You can call her 'Rachel' Alfred, and no, but that's a good idea. Thanks."

"Glad to be of service Master Grayson."

"Call me Dick." Richard said as he walked away.

He dialed her house phone and found that the phone line was dead. Now he was beginning to get worried.

Maybe he was overreacting, but something just wasn't right. He had a lot of hunches and most of them were always right.

"Alfred, I'm going over to Rachel's house."

"Is everything all right Master Grayson?"

"I hope so." He said as he walked out, not remembering to correct Alfred on his use of his name.

* * *

Richard reached Rachel's house in less then a half an hour. He couldn't remember the last time he was at her hose. They would either always meet up at a restaurant or at his house.

He reached the front step and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again and only heard silence.

He took out his cell and once again reached her voice mail. This was seriously starting to scare him.

He went back into his car and just sat for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should just go back home and wait for her to return or if he should track them down.

Anyone else would have just waited to get the call that the girls were all right. For all he knew they could have been at the movies, and had to keep their phones on.

He really should just relax. He took one last look at Rachel's front door and pulled away.

Maybe this is why his doctor says he has high blood pressure.

* * *

Kori had never felt such fear in her life, which was not a common feeling for her. She and Rachel both credited themselves on their strength.

But this, this was something different. Her life was at stake. She fidgeted with her hands. They were tied to the banister with Rachel's dish towels.

The one she had given Rachel for Christmas. Sure it wasn't an ideal gift, but she wasn't an easy person to shop for.

The dish towel around her mouth rubbed against her skin everytime she moved. Tears began to stream down her face and soak into the towel.

The door slammed open and in stepped the one and only Michael.

"Hey beautiful, how ya doin? Oh wait let me get that thing off your mouth." He approached her and untied it from her mouth.

She would have bitten him had it not been for the numbness in her mouth.

"You know your boyfriend stopped by. Lucky for him he didn't set foot in this house or I would have, well, I think you know. You didn't really see it coming did you?"

She watched as he sat on the foot of the bed with an apple in his hands. He took a bite and crunched loudly.

"Richard will figure out what's happened and-"

"And what!" He said standing up. He walked over to her and leaned down right next to her ear.

"Now, we're going to call Rachel and you're going to find out where my little birdie went. Okay?" She grew more frightful as he smiled menacingly.

She would have spit in his face, but his actions seemed unstable. The slightest thing could set him off.

He left the room and returned shortly with a phone in his hand and a knife in the other. She closed her eyes as she once again pressed the blade to her throat.

"Now, I need you to call Rachel now okay?" She only nodded her head and felt the phone press against her face.

The phone began to ring.

* * *

Garfield and Rachel were sitting peacefully on the couch. Gar watching America's funniest home videos, and Rachel reading the book Gar had bought from the store.

"Rae?"

"Yeah"

"I know you don't really want to talk about this, but aren't you going to call the police or something?"

"That would have been the smart thing to do, but I just don't want to. This may sound weird, but having this whole thing come back up, made me run to you. And now I just feel safe here. I just want to stay with you and forget about the past."

"Actually that makes perfect sense. But you know he can't get away with it." He said clicking the remote and turning off the TV.

"That's just it Gar. He's been getting away with it for years. I wasn't his first victim, and I'm certainly not going to be his last." Rachel closed the book and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rae, he's only going to get away with it if you let him. And we can't let that happen now can we?" Raven lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I guess you're right." Rachel was about to kiss him when she heard her phone ring once again. She had figured it was Michael trying to find her.

She decided it was time to confront him.

"I better get that."

They both walked up the stairs to the room she slept in. She made her way to her purse and looked at her phone.

Well it wasn't Richard.

"Richard, what is it?" She saw Garfield cringe at the mention of his name.

"Is Kori with you?"

"No, why would she be with me?"

A million things run through a guys mind when he hears his girlfriend is not where she's supposed to be. Could she be cheating? No, Kori's not like that.

Is she out planning to surprise me? Why, nothing special is coming up, even so, Kori is a terrible liar.

Could she be in trouble? God I hope not.

"She said she was going over to your house to talk to you." Gar watched as Rachel's face when white and her mouth dropped slightly open.

Gar had never seen her like this. Something is wrong.

"Richard listen to me carefully, I can't go to you right now but I need you to come to me."

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone, please come here."

"Okay where are you?" It was then that she realized what she was asking him to do.

She was about to tell him to come over to the house of the man he hated. And for Garfield to accept him into his house.

She took the phone away from her face and covered the mouth piece with her hand.

"Please Gar; Kori could be in real danger." She mouthed inaudibly.

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to, but it was the right thing to do. He knew Rachel couldn't go outside, not yet. And this really wasn't a suitable phone conversation.

But even so, he really would do anything for this woman.

He merely shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Richard, I'm at Garfield's house."

"Rae, why are you there! I thought we told you-"

"Rich, that's really not important right now! Now do you know where he lives?" She heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I know where it is." He said finally.

"Good, see you soon."

She hung up the phone and looked up at Garfield.

"Thank you." She said to him. Hoping it would make up for her inviting his enemy over.

"It's no problem." He replied apathy dripping in his voice.

She walked over to him and hugged him. Her face pressing into his chest. It took him a while for him to hug her back. But she felt better when he did.

She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips doing her best to cheer him up.

"Y'know he's not going to believe me, when I tell him I'm innocent."

"You're not giving him enough credit. He may be a little rough at times, but he can be understanding. He's probably changed a lot since you last seen him."

"Maybe, but get ready for a very awkward evening." He said smiling slightly.

"Now those I can deal with." She replied smiling herself. She kissed him once again and still held on to him.

"What do you want to do now since we have only a couple more minutes alone." She asked as if she didn't already know.

"I think I can think of a couple of things." His small smile turned into a giant grin as he once again closed the gap.

* * *

Richard arrived only twenty minutes, which is fast considering he lived almost all the way on the other side of town.

Gar had called Karen and Vic and told them to stay out a little while longer, since they would be having a guest over.

Vic, didn't question much considering Karen was yelling at him to pay for the popcorn at the movies.

The doorbell rang and Garfield took in a deep breath.

Rachel walked over to the front door and hesitated for a minute. She ran back to Garfield and kissed him for reassurance and ran her fingers through his hair softly.

She went back to the door and opened it wide.

* * *

Another chapter is up! Only a couple of notes this time.

1. For anyone reading "first times" I am taking requests! Just so you know.

2. I'll try to update sooner! I will! But I just had a rough month considering my aunt who had to stay with me for a while is now on suicide watch. But I'll still have time to update this story! Count on it!

3. I really have no idea how long I want this story to go on for, but I wanted it to reach at least over twenty chapters. Hope I'm not making empty promises.

4. Not really much left to say but Peace, Love, and Animals! Peace ;)


	13. Things are getting Tense

Chapter 13 has arrived

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers!

On with the story!

* * *

Richard stood in Garfield's doorway for a while almost afraid to come in. Either afraid or disgusted.

"Richard, please come in.

Rachel stood aside and let him enter. He almost seemed afraid to enter. Afraid or disgusted.

Richard walked in and immediately saw Garfield staring holes into his head. And even though Richard had his shades on, Gar could tell he was staring him down as well.

The tension was so high Rachel almost believed she could cut it with a knife. She knew none of them would break the silence which left Rachel to be the mediator.

"Richard, uhmm, this may be a little awkward but, trust me, I wouldn't call you over here if it weren't important."

Despite Rachel's speaking to him, he kept staring at Garfield who was staring at him, who was actually staring back at himself due to his shades.

"Rachel, I just need to know that Kori is okay." He looked toward her dead on but only for a small time.

"I think we should go to the living room." Rachel began to show him the way, but he took the lead clearly knowing where he was going.

Garfield let Richard pass and quickly stopped Rachel before she followed him.

"Rae, I really don't want this guy in my house."

"Gar please, his girlfriend is missing and may be in some serious trouble. I know you have never met her before, but can you please do this for her?"

"Okay, I'll play along to help, what's her name?"

"Kori."

"Okay, to help _Kori_."

Rachel saw him smile a little and loved it. He wasn't what Richard thought he was.

They walked hand in hand to the living room, but Rachel let go when they saw Richard.

"Richard please sit down." Gar leaned on the opposite wall of him, trying to get as far away as possible while Rachel stood in front of him.

Rachel had a weird sense of déjà vu with this whole scenario. She had been in his position no less then a week ago. But that's life.

"Okay, I think I have kept you waiting for long enough. The reason I am staying with Garfield is because Michael has reappeared."

At this Richard's eyes flew open. This had just become a whole lot more complicated.

"I ran away and came here for refuge and have been staying here since. He only 'moved in' about two nights ago so there is a chance that he is not quite ready to leave yet."

"What does this have to do with Kori?" Rachel could see Richard's eyebrows lean in toward each other in confusion.

"Rich, when Kori went over to my house today, who do you think she ran into?"

Realization finally dawned on him and now he was almost at a loss for words.

Almost.

"Rachel how could this have happened? I mean, why didn't you tell anybody!"

He was now standing and his face was turning red. His shoulders were tense and his shades were slipping off.

Rachel closed her eyes and let him vent out his feelings.

"Why didn't you even come to us, your friends?! Instead you decide to fool around over here with your wife beating boyfriend!"

Garfield had had enough and stepped in front of Rachel.

"Hey! You can say and do whatever you want to me, but you leave her alone! Now we can either work together on this or you can swing in on your little grappling hook and rescue her yourself!"

They were standing face to face both looking dead into each others eyes. Richard saw Gar's eyes squinted and full of anger.

But all Garfield saw was himself once again in Richard's sunglasses.

It was now that Rachel realized just how similar they were. In their build by the way. Both around the same height and weight and strength.

This would make an interesting fist fight, but Rachel didn't want to see that happen.

"Gar calm down, Richard has every right to be upset with me. I was irresponsible in my actions."

Gar wanted to turn around and comfort her, but he was too busy not backing down from Richard.

"I made a mistake, but Kori should not have to pay for it. The longer we stand here fighting pointlessly, the more we prolong the danger Kori is in."

Garfield turned around and looked at Rachel, after a long time, he was finally beginning to see the Rachel he fell in love with again. She was still very vulnerable but was getting her edge back.

Garfield looked back at Richard again, then walked to the other side of the room and took a seat.

"Now unfortunately I was stupid not to go to the police, but they will be of little help to us now. If Michael sees one police car going his way, he'll kill her on the spot."

Richard closed his eyes trying to rule out that possibility.

"Well Rae, what should we do?"

"I'm going to call home and see if he picks up."

"Rachel are you sure that's safe?" She could hear the concern in Richard's voice, but she knew he wanted Kori back badly.

"It's the only option we have."

Rachel made her way to the upstairs bedroom, leaving Garfield and Richard in the room alone.

Gar wanted to follow Rachel upstairs but a feeling in his chest told him to stay. He thought they could wait in silence until Rachel came back.

"She doesn't know what kind of monster you are."

Leave it to Rich to start an argument.

"Excuse me." Gar eyebrows began to sink in to meet in the middle of his face as he grew angrier.

"You heard me. I don't know why Rachel took you back, but I do now it'll never work out between you two."

"What! First of all Rachel came to me because she was in trouble and I took care of her."

"Yeah you did a really great job, that's why we're in this mess."

"Are you seriously blaming me for this?!"

"Yeah for all I know, you and Michael could be working together."

"I can't believe this. You have some nerve. Ever since the split, you've done nothing but accuse me of everything. You're not a saint you know. I could easily tell Kori what you did."

Richard's face contorted into a face of shock Gar was not familiar with. He grinned at his accomplishment.

"That was a long time ago, and you swore you wouldn't tell!"

"You also swore that when we started our business together, we'd stick together. Guess we can't always get what we want."

Richard's face calmed and he repeated Gar's look of triumph.

"What makes you think Kori would believe you?"

"I know Rachel will believe me, and she'll tell Kori. You know girls have to talk about everything with each other. Doesn't feel so good when old friends try to ruin your relationship, does it?"

"Fine Gar, you know what? We can go back and forth with this little argument but it won't change a thing. One day hopefully before you guys get married, you two will have a huge fight and you'll hurt her." Garfield looked right into his shades until he could see right through them wishing he could burn his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. I would never hurt her!"

"You've already hurt her. Do you honestly think that you and her can have a good relationship after all she's heard about you. She'd never be able to trust you."

"You don't know anything about us. Dick face it, deep down you know I never abused anyone. You just want to put me down so you can feel better about yourself. You think that if you ruin my reputation, no one will find out what you did."

Richard looked down at the ground, trying to think of a way to combat his statement.

"You're probably worse then I am." Garfield said as he turned around and went to find Rachel.

* * *

Rachel had heard bits and pieces of the fight going on downstairs. Her original plan was to call Michael and see what he wants with her and Kori. But she was too afraid.

Then the shouting started up downstairs. It rang through the whole house and more importantly rang in her ears.

The whole conversation seemed absurd. It started off with Garfield being cornered in a way but yet he seemed to fight back and almost win.

She turned her toward the door as it opened with a slight creak.

"Rachel are you okay? How did it go?" Garfield walked in and sat down next to her on her bed. Almost like a replay of earlier.

"I don't know, I haven't called him yet." Gar slung an arm around her. After a period of silence he finally spoke.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Hear what?" She said hoping he would change the subject. But of course Gar never does.

"Rachel you know very well what." She let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I heard."

"I'm sorry Rae."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry, that I let myself get carried away. You're in a tight situation right now, and I should be here for you. Not fighting with that jerk."

"Gar, you're forgetting I heard everything that went down. He started it." Rachel realized how childish she was sounding. They were both in the wrong and she knew that. But secretly she was rooting for Garfield. Call her biased if you must.

"Yeah but I sure finished it. And badly might I add."

Yes Rachel had heard the ending. Gar had apparently brought up some old situation. She really wanted to know what it is, but it was for he own selfish pleasure.

To find fault in her best friend's perfect boyfriend. She decided she would have to work out her jealousy later. There was an even better question she wanted to ask him.

"Did you mean it when you aid you'd never hurt me?"

"Of course I meant it Rachel. When he said that I would some day, it really stung me. It's amazing we used to be best friends. But promise me one thing Rae, no matter what you hear; you'll believe me when I say I never touched a hair on anyone, or at least a woman. And I wouldn't dare to hurt you. I know I've said t a million times, but I mean it."

"I know you do Gar." She smiled up at him as his face brightened up. It was intriguing to her that through calamity, they could still find some peace.

"Now let's get this over with." He picked up the phone and put it in her hand holding it there.

She looked at him unsurely. He just took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm right here."

Rachel took the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Kori had been through almost every emotion she could think of. She cried, she screamed, or at least tried to, she was furious but most of all she was scared. The only emotion she had not felt was happiness.

The thing that came closest was reassurance. She thought or sure, Rachel and Richard would come in any moment with the cops rescue her and haul Michael away.

But with each passing second to minute to hour. It seemed less likely.

She closed her eyes tightly, as she tried to picture how she would escape on her own. She couldn't find any solution. In fact she was almost making herself delirious.

She heard the phone ring. This was believable, but what she couldn't believe was the name Michael spoke out.

"Rachel? Oh hey babe how you doin?"

"Alright alright, I forgot you're not one for small talk. You're friend is doin just fine. And if you want to keep her that way, I suggest you come out of whatever hole you're hiding in."

"What do you mean what do I want? I think it's really clear. I want to know where you are, who you're with and why you ran away."

"After that? Hmmm well I guess I want you to come home, and we can pretend like this never happened. Of course that's all up to you."

Kori did not hear a lot of what he was saying, but he sure did hear his scream.

"Well fine Rachel, I guess I'll keep your little whore of a girlfriend and you can rot for all I care!"

Kori begged in her mind for Rachel to come save her. Whatever bond they had with each other, she hoped it would work now.

* * *

Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear as Michael screamed into the receiver.

Garfield just stood there hating Michael more and more every second. Hating the look of fear on Rachel's face as he yelled at her.

"Gar what are you doing?" Rachel asked franticly as Gar took the phone away.

He simply ignored her as he calmly talked into the receiver as if it were a normal conversation which confused her a little.

"Hello?" He said tensely but this was unknown to Michael.

"Who's this?" Rachel could hear his voice through the phone.

"Logan, Garfield Logan. Look you may not know who I am, but…"

"Garfield Logan, hey of course I know who you are." This almost sounded like admiration to Rachel, but she knew Michael didn't admire anyone but himself.

"You do?" Garfield said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of your work."

"What?"

"Your ex girlfriend, yeah I met her after you guys broke up. You should have seen her face, I mean literally. You tore her up pretty good, better then I could have ever done. I mean she looked like she got hit by a car or something."

Rachel heard the conversation and watched as Gar grew angry. She hated it when Michael did this, she hated the fact that he can take a painful incident, and laugh at it.

She put her hand on his shoulder as a message to stay calm.

"I didn't touch her."

"Yeah whatever man, I guess that'll just stay between you and me. Anyway, what are you doing with Rachel?"

Gar did not say a word afraid he would say something he shouldn't have.

"Oh no don't tell me, she got mixed up with you. My little Rachel went and rounded herself up Garfield Logan. Does she know about you and your ex girlfriend? Seems she just doesn't know how to pick em."

"I'll ask you once and only once, what do you want with Rachel?"

"I just want things to go back to the way it was, me and Rachel chillin at her house, and you can go beat up whatever blondes you want."

"Not gonna happen, pick something else."

There was a long pause in the line while Michel pondered this

"Hmmmm you know what, you're a nice guy, you know before you get angry, so I'll make you a deal. You got money right? Well I'll let you keep the whore…

"Don't you call her that."

Fine fine, easy there. Fine, you get to keep _Rachel_ and I'll also give you back the other one for a price. It's a two for one deal."

"How much do you want?"

"Just enough to get me out of the country and a place to stay somewhere far away from here." Gar thought about this. "Take the deal Logan, think about it, you get the girls back and I won't bother you anymore."

"If I give you what you want, you stay away from us forever, and if I ever see your face again…"

"I know I know, spare me the speech. Meet me at 73rd and Prospect."

"Fine."

"And Logan if I see a cop, the girl dies. They can take me in, but you won't be able to bring her back. And you think Rachel will still stick around knowing you got her best friend killed?"

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit, oh and Logan."

"What now?"

"Don't keep me waiting."

The line went dead after that.

"Gar what did he say?" Rachel's voice chimed in.

"He agreed to let her go." Rachel let out a sigh of relief hearing her friend will be safe. But she knew there was something else wrong.

"What else did he say?"

"He wants money. Enough to get out of the country."

"Gar, I'm so sorry."

"It's not about the money Rae. Money can be replaced. It's what comes after that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's too easy. We can't just buy him out and expect to get off that easy."

"What should we do?"

"Give him what he wants. At least for now."

Gar got up from the bed and walked out the room with Rachel trailing after him

They made there way into the living room where Richard was kept waiting.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to get Kori." Rachel asked knowing Gar was not in the mood to talk to him.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"He made a deal with us." Rachel continued to explain as they all got their coats. And headed out.

"How'd you swing that?"

"Actually Gar convinced him."

Richard looked at Garfield for a short time as they exited the house.

Rachel thought they would apologize and make up. But instead they both turned and went different ways. Gar went to the garage as Richard walked across the street.

"I guess we're taking separate cars." She said to herself as she followed Garfield and got in on the passenger side.

* * *

If I had a nickel for every time I apologized for not updating sooner, I'd be able to buy probably the aglet for a shoelace.

I would have updated sooner, but a family crisis happened and everyone for some reason ended up in my house. But now that I've kicked them all out, I can finally get some work done!

1. Thanks for my loyal reviewers who don't send me hate mail when I take this long!

2. Thanks to my reviewers who have given me suggestions for "First Times" which will be used!

3. My quote for the week, made up by me, "It's never too late to review". Yeah I know pretty sad. :(

4. Nothing left to say but hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Peace, love and animals! ;)


	14. Familiar Faces part 2

Another installment! So here is where all "heck" breaks loose. Ha ha

It's been a long while I know and I hate making excuses but I've been mega busy and I hate myself for not updating sooner because this story is like my baby but now I'm back to take care of it!

On with the story!

* * *

Gar had remained silent for most of the car ride. He had turned on a jazz station to help calm him down. Rachel just thought it was a way to prevent them from talking about their situation.

Rachel had had enough of the silence, which was awkward considering she was normally the one demanding it. She reached forward and turned off the radio.

"Gar you know that's not the real Richard."

"Huh?" He replied knowing clearly what she said.

"I said you know that's not the real Richard Grayson."

"Yeah I guess."

"You know he's only acting like this because his girlfriend is in trouble."

His only response was a grunt.

"Gar, why are you acting like this?" Rachel said becoming frustrated.

"I really don't like that guy Rae, I really don't."

"I don't see why you guys can't sit down and calmly talk things out with each other."

"Because Rae, he didn't believe him. Me, his best friend! Rich Vic and I used to be the best of friends. We used to do everything together. Then after that whole thing went down, we just grew apart. Well Vic said he believes me, but for some reason Rich didn't. How can you just abandon your friend like that?"

"Gar I may not know him as well as I'm supposed to, but from what I've heard about his upbringing it didn't have a strong emotional foundation. He was raised more around facts, so it might be harder for him to look at the situation from your point of view then it was to look at it from your ex-girlfriend's."

"That makes sense; Rich's adopted father was not a very heartwarming guy." Gar chuckled to himself which relieved Rachel.

"Exactly, so will you promise me to talk with him and work this out?"

"Yeah sure right after we get through this whole thing.

"_If_ we make it through this."

"What do you mean Rae?" The car pulled up to a red light as Garfield looked toward her.

"Garfield you have no idea who you're dealing with here. Michael is not just some jerk who likes to beat on women; he's a much feared man in the underworld as well. This is why I can't help but assume the worst."

Gar continued looking at her with worry, and before he could say something she interrupted him.

"Green light." She said indicating the light change on the traffic light. He then stepped on the gas and made a right turn with Richard following behind him.

"Rae you have nothing to worry about. I promise you everything will be okay."

"You keep telling me that but I can tell you're just as afraid as I am."

"Well of course I am, but one of us have to be the optimistic one and apparently it's gonna have to be me." They pulled up I n front of the bank and Gar put the car in park.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then exited the car with her looking after him.

* * *

Gar walked into the bank and moved to stand in line with a teller. A few people were in front of him but they moved along quickly.

He finally made his way to the front of the line to the teller. She was a woman in her early twenties with short brown hair and bright brown eyes to match.

She would have been extremely pretty if not for the unenthusiastic expression on her face and the bright pink bubble gum she kept popping.

_POP!_

"May I help you?" She said.

"Uh yeah, I want to make a transaction."

"What kind of transaction."

_POP!_

"From my savings to checking account."

"How much?"

"About $330,000." Garfield whispered his response back.

"Excuse me?" The teller asked not hearing what he said.

"I said about $330,000." He replied louder this time.

The teller just looked up with a shocked expression on her face. The gum had stopped moving around in her mouth and now stuck to just one side.

"Excuse me." She said, this time indicating her request to leave.

She walked into the back room leaving Gar with a line of annoyed people behind him. Gar refused to look anywhere but straight through the glass window.

He focused on the tree that was there for decoration. It was a real tree, but it did not brighten up the mood of the dreary bank. It was dying obviously not being fed in a while.

He almost wanted to request taking the tree home but shook himself out of these pointless thoughts. He just needed something to get his mind on something else that wasn't as crazy as his current predicament.

The teller and her boss soon returned. Gar knew this man very well. His name was George Goldstein. He was a Jewish man, who had incredible banking skills,

"Gar, how's it going? Haven't seen you in a long time!" The man never could keep his voice down.

"Hey George, I'm okay, getting by I guess."

"What's this I hear about you wanting to take $330,000 dollars out and put it into your checking account?" This is the only time Georg lowered his voice to keep the privacy of his friend.

"I'm buying a house, out of the country." Gar telling half the truth.

"Out of the country! So you're moving?!" He said returning to his loud booming voice.

"No, no it's just a summer house; you know when I want to get away from it all."

"You're not in trouble again are you?" He replied lowering his tone again. Gar had long gotten used to his ever exchanging vocals.

"No George, this is just me wanting to buy a simple house, and I really need to get going."

"Okay, okay any other guy I would have been suspicious. But you being a good friend and all, and you've been with me for so long; I'll make the transaction personally! I'll even convert the money for you if you want!"

"No thank you, I'm not sure where I'm going yet so all I need is the transaction." Garfield replied with a small smile.

"Well okay here let me do this for you right now." The man turned to his computer, clicked a few buttons and he was done.

"There you go boy! Have fun in your new house!"

"Thanks George." Garfield said turning to leave. "Oh and George, I might be buying that house real soon so don't get suspicious okay?"

"Whatever you say Gar."

With that Garfield looked at the dying topiary tree once more and sighed to himself. He was suffering right along with that plant.

He left the bank.

* * *

Rachel felt a rush of cool air hit her on her left cheek as the driver's side door opened and Gar got in.

"That was pretty quick." She said.

"You think that was quick? I was in there for almost a half hour."

"Yes, but judging by the huge amount of money you were moving around, I was expecting you to be in there for at least forty five minutes being bombarded with questions."

"I guess." He chuckled weakly out loud. Gar put the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. He looked in to the rear view mirror to his Richard in his car right behind them.

"Mind telling me how much money you took out?" She said hoping the question wouldn't make it more awkward then it already was.

"$330,000." He said shortly.

"Gar." Rachel said in a sorry voice.

"Rae, I know what you're going to say, but I don't want you thinking anymore about it. It's just money. Saving your friend is more important."

"I just wish there was something we can do to catch him. I mean technically there is a way, but Gar it's just too risky. He just too feared buy crooks and cops. If we have him arrested, he'll pull a couple of strings and be out in no time. Then he'll come looking for us. Come looking for you. And I don't want that to happen."

"Rachel just trust me when I say everything will be fine. He may think he's going to get away with it, but trust me, he won't"

"Gar, what are you planning?" Rachel asked growing concerned.

Gar did not answer; just simply drove and Rachel grew anxious.

* * *

"Show time." Gar finally spoke as they pulled up to prospect Avenue.

He opened his side of the door and got out. He walked around to her side and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said.

"I'm coming with you." She replied.

"No Rae, you're not going to like how this goes down."

"Gar, you don't expect me to just let you walk into danger like this do you?"

"Yes Rachel, for Kori's and your safety." Rachel knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it. She simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked forward.

He leaned in and kissed her, she accepted bitterly hoping this would not be their last kiss.

"Be back soon." He said actually smiling a full blown smile.

"You better." She replied.

She watched as Gar walked away and instead of walking up the street, he walked behind the car and next to Richard's car. He got in and Rachel could see no more.

After a few minutes Gar came back out and made his way to his destination.

* * *

It only took a few moments of walking before Gar saw a man around his height with his hands in his pocket. No doubt there was a gun in there, and no doubt he was not afraid to use it.

It only took him another second to register the girl was not with him.

"Where's Kori?!" He shouted. They were about ten feet away from each other. Garfield didn't want to push his luck by getting closer.

"Where's the money?!" Michael shouted back.

"First give me the girl." Gar didn't trust this guy one bit for obvious reasons.

Michael took the initiative and walked forward which allowed Gar to finally see him more clearly.

"You." Gar whispered to himself. "You're the guy! You're the guy Terra left me for!" He was now screaming.

"About time you realized." Michael said smiling to himself.

Garfield started having flashbacks. When he mat Terra, when he found her cheating on him, when she told Richard he had beaten her and when Garfield was fired. When he went to go see her earlier on in the week and saw a man driving away.

"So it was you, it was you framing me for all those things!" Gar field had to fight back tears, knowing this man basically ruined his life.

"Yes I believe we've established that." Michael said enjoying every minute of this.

"Why? Why me, what have I ever done to you?!"

"It's not what you did; it's what your parents did."

"My…my parents." Just when Gar thought he had figured everything out, he was even more confused than ever before.

"Yeah your parents, God bless them, but you know accidents happen." Michael said with a sick smile growing on his lips.

"What did you do to them?!" Gar screamed at the top of his lungs. He was churning on the inside. This man who had only seen once in his life was out to get him. For apparently no reason.

"Me, I didn't do anything; it was Mother Nature who pushed that boat over the waterfall. And on their honeymoon too. What a shame." He replied with a mock expression of sympathy.

"You sick twisted good for nothing…"

"Listen, we can do this all day, or we can make this deal already. Tell you what I'll even go first. The girl is in that building on the fourth floor." He said indicating to the vacant building to Michael's left. "No do we have a deal?"

"No." Gar said in an unfamiliar dead tone.

"Excuse me?" Gar was seriously getting tired of those two words. How many times must he repeat himself?!

"You heard me, you're not getting anything."

"See this is why you have plan B." Michael produced not a gun from his pocket but a small detonator.

'Where do these guys get this stuff from?' Gar thought to himself but refused to let any fear or surprise show on his face.

"Yes this is exactly what you think it is Garfield. That building is scheduled for demolition tomorrow, which means if I blow it up; no one would take a second glance. No matter what or who was in it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh and why not?" Michael said the grin never leaving his face.

"Because I've never had to use this before" Gar said producing a 9mm semi-automatic pistol from his pocket. "And I'm not sure I want to start now."

He aimed the pistol at Michael while he continued to stand there. Grinning.

"Well well Garfield, I never would have guessed you would pull something like this. But think this through, if you…"

"AGHHH!!" Michael screamed in pain.

Michael of course was abruptly stopped by a bullet to his left arm as he dropped the detonator.

Gar ran toward Michael dropping the gun. He kicked the detonator away and grabbed Michael by the collar.

Michael responded by head butting Garfield. Gar winced back in pain dropping Michael.

Michael crawled over to the detonator, his arm still paralyzed in pain. Gar recovered fast and grabbed Michael by his legs pulling him away from the detonator.

Gar then jumped up and ran to the device. Michael recovered and now grabbed Gar's ankles causing him to fall on his chin. His jaw screamed in agony.

Two bright lights shone behind the fighting pair. Michael looked up from the ground to see a black Mercedes pull up.

"You actually called the cops, jerk. Bad mistake."

"I didn't call the cops, I called Rich." Garfield freed one of his legs from Michael's grip and delivered a fast kick to his face. "And you're the jerk."

"Gar, where's Kori?" Garfield heard Richard yell.

Garfield stood up still holding his jaw.

"She's in that building over there, on the fourth floor." Richard looked over at Garfield with a look of concern he hadn't seen since his parents died. "Go ahead I'll be fine."

Richard nodded and ran into the building.

"Looks like you lose Michael". Gar said.

Michael lunged forward and threw himself on top of Garfield. Punching him in the face repeatedly with his good arm.

Gar felt his nose break as he let out a yell.

"First I'm gonna get rid of you, then I'm gonna take care of Rachel. Don't worry, we'll have loads of fun. Just me, her and" Michael pulled out a small switch blade from his boot. "And Sheila." He finished indicating Sheila was the knife.

Gar threw him off knocking the knife out of his hand, and jumped on him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up then slammed his head back down. He did this about four or five times.

"You won't EVER touch Rachel again!" Gar screamed in his face. The veins on his neck sticking out clearly.

Sirens were heard in the background coming closer.

"_Those _would be the cops." Garfield said smiling his blood stained smile.

Michael used his last bit of strength to kick Garfield off with both his feet.

Garfield fell back but scrambled up to go retrieve the knife, not knowing Michael was running the opposite direction.

Gar got the knife but turned around to see Michael now five feet in front of him holding his gun. Gar was sure this was over and immediately dropped 'Sheila' thinking it was over.

He turned his head to the left and saw Richard holding a very distraught Kori in his arms. Both looking directly at him.

"Gar!" Richard yelled.

Gar refused to look at Michael not wanting his to be the last face he sees but instead wishing he could see Rachel one more time. Gar closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"NOOOO!" Gar heard and he snapped his eyes open.

He saw Rachel running up to Michael and saw Michael was too slow to respond. Rachel jumped onto Michael making both of them hit the ground.

Gar jumped up but fell back to his knees. He was too dizzy and could only see out of one eye, making him useless. He did however see the cops pull up which made him feel better.

"Malchior Michael Joka, you are wanted in four states and are being put under arrest. Put your hands over your head or we'll be forced to open fire!" Garfield heard the main officer yell.

He did know this was a bluff knowing they would not fire on Michael while there was an innocent bystander near him.

Rachel had managed to keep Michael on the ground but not for long. Michael punched her in the face and used her hair to throw her on the ground. She did not stay there as she once again jumped on his back,

Michael had had enough, if he was going down; he was taking someone with him. He turned him and Rachel around having Rachel on the ground and him on top of her. She knew what he was planning to do and clung to him trying to stall him long enough for her to escape.

BLAAAMMMMM!!

A loud noise echoed through the street.

Michael stood up with a large spot of blood on his torso. What Garfield did not know was that it was not Michael's blood, but it was Rachel's.

Michael stood up with the smoking gun in his he knew this would be his last shot and he wanted to make it count.

He aimed it at Rachel's shaking figure and pointed it to front lobe. Gar wanted to scream out but couldn't due to the pain in his throat.

"Good bye sweet Rachel." Michael cocked the gun.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Four more shots were fired. These were aimed at Michael. The bullets penetrated through his chest. His face was of pure shock.

He fell to his knees then land landed full on the ground. His eyes remained open and they stared at Rachel.

She looked at his cold eyes as her vision started blurring from loss of blood.

"Guess we're in this together huh Rae?" Michael said in a whisper then felt the breath leave his body.

He died.

"RACHEL!" Rachel heard her name being yelled out repeatedly. The voices seemed so close, yet so far away.

She heard the sirens this time that of an ambulance on its way. The officers were ordered to watch over her while they wait for the ambulance.

Garfield now completely ignoring any pain he had, walked over to Rachel, falling down a few time. He refused any help from the officers or from Rich. He needed to walk to her on her own.

Garfield finally finished the small walk and fell to his knees in front of Rachel. Gar refused the orders to back away from her.

He leaned down and kissed her numerous times on her mouth and all over her face.

They were both crying.

The ambulance finally came and they prepared the stretcher.

"Rae, I'll make you a deal."

"Listening." She replied weakly.

"Rae, if you make it through this." He sniveled. "I promise you I'll marry you one day."

Rachel smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay." They kissed once more as she was lifted up into the stretcher and into the back of the truck. With Gar following behind her.

They held hands the whole way.

* * *

You know that feeling when a story you've been waiting for so long finally updates, I'm guessing you're all feeling that right now!

1. I have a lot of request that I will write up, but I just wanted to get this down right away.

2. For all those who hated Michael, this one was for you. But there is still one more ex to worry about!

3. New poll is up.

4. Until next time! Peace, Love and Animals! ;)


	15. Hospital Chats

Hey, guess who's back? Yeah you guys love me, and I love you too. But I'm really excited about this chapter so I'm going to get right in to it!

On with the story!

* * *

Gar had been sitting in the waiting room for almost three hours now. His head was buried into his hands. A few tears flowed out of his eyes, but he quickly dismissed them thinking it was not the time to be pessimistic.

'She _is_ going to be okay!' He mentally shouted at himself repeatedly.

Rachel had been in critical condition and a top priority, the doctors and nurses were keeping a close eye on her. He had been informed that they had removed the bullet but were now checking to see if there was any severe internal injuries.

Gar looked up at the clock on the baby pink wall.

'Such an ugly color.' He thought trying to occupy his mind with _something._

It was now 2:33 a.m. Or at least that's what the clock on the ugly wall read. His eyes could barely stay open and his eyelids felt as heavy as dumbbells.

He thought about going to see if Kori was okay, they were running a couple of tests as for "just-in-case" procedures. He later decided that it may not be such a great idea at this time.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep. He'd give anything to feel his pillow under his head right now but he knew Rachel was more important.

Garfield fixed the band-aid on his hand once again. It just wouldn't stay straight.

He heard the double doors open once again and he would have ignored it had he not recognized a broken voice laced with tears speak to the receptionist.

"Miss, I think it would be best if the doctor explained it to you." He heard the receptionist say.

"Oh…okay…tha…thank you." The Broken voice replied.

'_Terra'_ he thought.

He looked up and his assumption was correct. There she was.

She was across the room but he could still see the redness of her eyes and cheeks. His heart went out to her for a moment but snatched it back when he realized who she was mourning.

He watched as the doctor came up to her and explained what had happened. He saw her completely break down and walk toward him with her eyes closed not knowing who she was about to run into.

Gar closed his eyes once again hoping she would just storm passed him and not say anything.

"Gar?"

No such luck.

He cracked his eyelids open and braced himself.

'She looks awful.' He thought more observant than insulting.

"Hey Terra."

"Gar", she said sitting down next to him. "I'm so happy you're here. I mean I'm sorry for whatever reason you're here but I'm just so happy I ran into you."

"Why's that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know I guess I just really like talking to you. You make me feel good Gar. You make me feel safe."

"That's not what you told Richard." He bit back regretting it. He really didn't need this now.

He looked to the ceiling trying to avoid her face at all cost but knew her lips were crest fallen.

"Gar I'm sorry. I…I just…I just. I was confused okay. I was in a very fragile state and I'm just so sorry. But that's in the past now."

"No Terra, it's not in the past. Do you realize that I could be in jail right now? Do you realize that you could have ruined my life? Huh?"

She bowed her head down looking into the creases of her skirt, trying to take comfort in their interesting designs.

After a long silence between the two she finally spoke.

"Gar, I don't know where I'm supposed to go. I mean what am I gonna do now?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Well Gar babe, I'd hate to have to ask you this but well you've got a lot of money saved up. Could you I don't know help me out a bit? Y'know just until I get back on my feet. Please."

Gar looked at her slowly in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that _she_ was asking for money from _him_!

"Terra," he paused for a moment trying to word it carefully. "I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Why not?" She said tightly, her eyebrows lacing together.

"Terra, we broke up!" He said as if talking to an infant trying to make her understand. "When people break up, they either remain friends or never talk to each other again. And I'm pretty sure we passed the 'let's be friends' stage a long time ago."

"How can you say that? Gar we were soul mates, how can you just let me go as if everything we had never happened. I need you!"

"I needed _you_!" He said elevating his voice and standing up. "I was going to make you my wife but you abandoned me. Y'know Terra it's time you finally got a dose of your own medicine!"

Her mouth opened to spit a rebuttal but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah?" He replied turning to face the man.

"Hi I'm Dr. Filli." He stuck out his hand which Garfield took and shook lightly due to his exhaustion.

"How is she?"

"She's a fighter, I'll tell you that. Luckily the bullet hadn't punctured any vital organs but it did do a lot of damage. She should be okay and be out of here in a couple of days." He finished with a reassuring smile that put Garfield at ease.

"Can I see her?" He said with hope in his voice.

"She's resting now so you'll have to be quiet."

He nodded and let the man show him to the room leaving Terra behind to scowl.

* * *

Gar sat in the chair next to Rachel's bed and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She was going to be alright. Dr. Filli left the room pressing his forefinger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Is he gone?" Garfield heard a rough voice say.

"Rachel?"

"I would make a sarcastic comeback, but I'm too tired."

Gar cracked a smile and scooted his chair closer to her.

"Why are you awake, you're supposed to be asleep?"

"I'm _supposed _to be asleep, but I'm not." Rachel was lying on her side facing Garfield. She had IV's in her left arm. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was in disarray. But she was still beautiful to him.

"You should rest." He said reaching over and pushing her hair back and pulling up the covers higher over her body.

"I don't want to."

"Why?" He inquired.

"I'd rather talk to you."

"Rae that's sweet but you're exhausted and you have been through a lot today."

"Which gives me all the more reason to want to talk."

"You're the only woman I know who would get shot, go through hours of surgery, then go into bed and prefer to chat rather than sleep."

She said nothing but smiled in response.

"Plus we can't sit and talk, you're supposed to be asleep. If the nurses or doctors catch you awake they'll kick me out."

"Well we don't want that now do we?"

He smiled again. He leaned forward and kissed her dwelling in the moment. Relishing having her still alive.

She smiled into the kiss happy to be with him.

"You know…I thought…that I'd never…see you again." She said in between kisses.

"Me too." He replied.

He broke off their connection and put his hand on her head stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently feeling his hand softly touch her. He stopped his caresses and picked up her hand littered with IV's. He kissed all her fingers and heard her let out a yawn. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams Rae." He said. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek then sat back into his chair. He didn't know if he was allowed to spend the night with her but he decided he might get away with it.

'I really should call Vic and Karen.' He thought to himself. He decided that he was too tired or too lazy to call so he decided against it.

He looked Rachel over once more before he closed his eyes, rested his head on the arm rest and slept.

* * *

Gar had woken up to a pleasant feeling he couldn't quite put a finger on. He let out a long sigh and let a smile cross his lips before opening his eyes.

He saw Rachel running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. It felt _so_ good.

She noticed he was awake and smiled down at him.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning m'lady." He said taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles playfully.

"You slept well last night."

"I was tired."

"I know, it's almost 1 o'clock."

"One?" He said surprised instantly sitting up.

"Yeah, it's 12:48." She said grinning at his obliviousness.

"Crap I missed breakfast."

"Yeah well you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"They won't feed me yet. They said it's too soon after the surgery". I'm starving."

"I know you are, but if it helps if you don't eat then I won't eat."

"Gar you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Well I'll probably sneak a snack or sandwich behind your back but that's it." He joked.

She smiled at him again.

"For someone whose been shot, you seem pretty cheerful."

"I guess it's because I'm happy I got to see your face one more time. But don't get used to this attitude; most of it is from the gas they gave me." She said the smile still on his face.

"I don't blame you, anyone would be happy to see my face again." He said with a huge grin.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Where's Kori?" She asked.

"Downstairs. They kept her for the night but she probably left by now."

"Oh, well is Vic and Karen coming?"

"Double crap!" He shouted in a whisper.

"What, you didn't call them yet?" She said confused.

"I never found the time to, I mean between worrying about you and talking to Terra and falling asl-…"

"Wait," she said cutting him off. "You were talking to Terra?"

"Well I didn't mean to but she ran into me in the waiting room and well we got to talking. No big deal."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really but she asked for some money to help get her back on her feet. I said no…"

"Good" Rachel said immediately crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I don't know, maybe I should help her out just a little bit. I mean just to be nice or for old times' sake."

"No Gar."

"No?" He said one of his eyebrows going up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Gar from what you told me Terra is still a child. Or at least she acts like it. And she will continue to act like a child if you keep being her crutch. Don't you see? She depends on wealthy guys to take care of her because she can't take care of herself. You can't feed into her problem."

"But Rae, she said she didn't have anywhere to go."

"And you believed her? Listen Garfield I don't want to be one of those jealous girlfriends and I hope I don't come across as one but really, it isn't your problem. I'm sure Terra has friends that can help her out."

"Yeah I guess." He said leaning forward resting his arms on the bar of the hospital bed.

"Plus you're supposed to be worrying about me." She said smiling once again.

"I'm sorry you're right," he said grinning again "You have my undivided attention."

"So when are you calling Vic and Karen again?"

* * *

Vic and Karen arrived at the hospital at 1:25 but did not get to Rachel's room until 1:56 due to their arguing as to which floor Rachel's room was on.

"Hey everybody how's it goin!" Vic said in his signature loud voice.

"Vic quiet down, this is a hospital!" Karen scolded making sure it was followed up by a punch to the arm.

"Sorry Bee, but we have got to liven up this party; I mean it feels like a morgue in here."

"Bee?" Rachel questioned to Gar in his ear.

"Karen had this thing for Muhammad Ali back a couple of years, and well Vic thought that she stung like a bee more than floated like a butterfly so, yeah."

Rachel mouthed an "O" before going back to watching Victor and Karen fight.

"It's not supposed to be loud in here; it's supposed to be quiet so the patients can rest."

"Well maybe if they all conversed more rather than lay in bed all day complaining about their pain, they would heal faster!"

"And what about the people in comas Vic? Huh? Who can they converse with?"

"Guys, as amusing as this is Rachel's kinda tired so do you mind keepin it down a little?" Gar said still smiling at his friends.

"Yeah Bee, keep it down." Vic whispered into his girlfriends' ear still heard by everyone nonetheless.

Karen just let out a warning growl.

"Anyway Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay just really hungry I guess."

"Aww sweety than why don't you eat?" Karen said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I'm not allowed to yet."

"That must be pain you know once I broke my…"

"Hey Rae, you wouldn't mind if I watched the game do you?" Victor said cutting in.

"Vic, don't you see the poor girl is in pain and you're gonna just sit there and watch a stupid basketball game?"

"Karen it's fine." Rachel said with a small chuckle.

"See, _she_ said its fine. And F.Y.I. it's not the basketball game, it's football."

"Whatever." Karen said rolling her dark brown eyes. "So Gar, you wanna explain to me, why you neglected to call us?"

"Uh well you see there was a lot of commotion going on and I really just couldn't find the time."

"Yeah I bet there was." She said sarcastically. "Poor Rachel, I'm sorry this had to happen to you.

"Yeah it sucks, but what are you gonna do?" Rachel said tiredly. She would have taken offence to the 'poor Rachel' comment due to her hatred of pity, but she decided she didn't mean it in that way.

"Score!" Vic exclaimed jumping up at his team's success.

Karen shot him a dirty look and decided to wait until later before yelling at him again, which did not go unnoticed by Rachel and Gar who snickered.

"Gotta love em." Garfield whispered.

* * *

Victor and Karen left Rachel's room at 5:34 but did not leave the hospital until 6:02 due to the fact they couldn't find the exit.

"Gar, are you planning to stay another night?"

"I don't know if they'll let me, I mean last night I think I might have broken the rules."

"Which you are so keen on doing." Rachel said.

"Y'know if you weren't laid up in a hospital bed, I would make you pay for that." He said standing up from his chair.

"_Ooooh_ I'm shaking in paper hospital gown."

Gar simply walked over to her bed and stood there for a moment building up the intensity.

Their eyes connected for a moment until he attacked.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rachel screamed out as Garfield attacked her ribs sending her into a tickle frenzy.

Garfield tickled her mercilessly his fingers pressing into her ribs, stomach and sides. She laughed histerically trying desperately to push his hands away.

It was difficult for him to tickle her over the high bed, but she was too helpless to stop him.

"Say you're sorry." He said trying to keep his voice strong from showing how he was enjoying making her laugh.

"Never!" She screamed still trying to shove his hands away, but not making any change.

He tickled her harder, even resorting to pinching her at times at which she yelped out in pain but was succumb to laughter afterward.

He went on to tickling ignoring the heart monitor that started to beep wildly.

"Excuse me is everything okay here?" A nurse asked.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." Gar said releasing Rachel and standing up nervously.

"Nurse, when can I eat?"

"Didn't they send you up dinner?"

"No" Rachel said getting agitated.

"Oh well I'll tell them to bring up something." She said with a smile. "Oh and by the way, in five minutes visiting hours are over."

"So I'm guessing I can't stay another night?" Garfield said hopefully.

"Sorry those are the rules." She said sweetly.

"Okay, thank you." Gar said disappointed etched on his face. The nurse smiled one last time then left.

"I guess I'll be leaving than." Gar stood up and kissed her sweetly. I'll be here first thing in the morning."

"I bet you will." She smiled at him one last time.

"Oh and don't think you're off the hook, you're still in trouble when I get back."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Hey it's good to be back and kicking it with some of my best fanfic buds. I have seen a bunch of good stories out there so I plan on reviewing them soon. we seem to be in a review drought, or is it just me?

1. I'm working on all my requested stories at the same time so you can take a breath now :)

2. Wow only two things to say but I'm not complaining! So be sure to review, stop the drought! Peace, Love, and Animals ;)


	16. Agreements

New chapter!

On with the story!

* * *

"Gar what type of tea does Rachel like?" Karen said taking out a mug designed with a leaf print.

"I think it was honey lemon." Vic said taking out a couple of cans of sodas.

"I'm pretty sure it was Jasmine." Karen said.

"No I specifically remember her saying she liked honey lemon."

"Wrong hun, she said she liked Jasmine."

"Karen I think I know what she said and she said she liked honey lemon."

"Vic please, you've barely paid attention to the poor girl. All you've talked about was football for the past few weeks. How would you know what tea she likes?"

"Because unlike _some_ people I can shut my mouth in a while and actually listen to people. And she said honey lemon."

"Listen Vic, don't start with me and if you want to talk about big mouths-"

"Hey guys, guys calm down will you? I'm trying to figure out how to ask Rae if she'll join us for Thanksgiving." Gar said looking nervous.

"Wait you're gonna ask her?" Vic asked pulling out lays chips.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well we thought it was kinda obvious."

"_What's_ obvious?"

"That Rae is staying with us for Thanksgiving." Karen said. "I mean Rachel is basically family now. And the fact she hasn't run away yet only proves she's going to be here for a while.

Gar smiled at Karen which she returned.

"What do you know; she can say something helpful once in a while." Victor chimed in.

Karen replaced her smile with a look of annoyance and turned around to let him have it before Gar interrupted.

"Oh and guys, Rachel likes Chamomile." Gar said smiling cheekily.

* * *

Gar walked in on Rachel reading a book in the room he let her stay in.

"Anybody order room service?" Gar said entering her room with a tray. On it was a steaming cup of tea and toast with butter and strawberry jelly.

"Thank you Gar, this is great." Rachel said sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30." Gar said placing the tray on the night stand than sitting down next to her on the bed.

Rachel looked surprised before taking up a piece of toast.

"I've been asleep that long?"

"Well you're pills make you drowsy so it's expected."

"Still it's time for me to get up and do some actual work around the house. I feel like a leech."

"Rae you're not a leech. We're happy to have you here."

"Still doesn't mean I can't help keep the place clean. I mean Karen must go crazy with you two boys."

"Hey I clean up after myself!" Gar defended with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm sure you do." Rachel said mockingly ruffling up his blonde hair.

Raven picked up her tea and blew off some of the steam.

"Rae, I gotta ask you something."

"Alright."

"Uhm Rae, would you like to have Thanksgiving dinner with us."

Rachel stopped sipping her tea and looked at him.

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to but I thought I should ask."

"No Gar, it's really no big deal. It's just well I always celebrate thanksgiving with Kori and Richard."

"Oh I see." Gar said looking down to the sheets.

"You and Richard aren't still mad at each other are you?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked since the incident with Michael."

"Don't you think you should let bygones be bygones already? Bury the hatchet? Build a bridge and get over it?"

Garfield laughed at her phrases.

"Maybe you're right. We used to be great friends the three of us, almost like brothers. The stooges we used to call ourselves. It would be great to talk to him again. Y'know without all the gunfire." Rachel smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Rachel rolled her eyes and allowed Gar to lean forward and kiss her again before pushing him off.

"Time to get up." Rachel threw the sheets off her and kicked her feet over the other side of the bed leaving Gar in his same position.

"Rae, the doctors said you should refrain from any hard work."

"First off that was two weeks ago. Second I'm currently unemployed thanks to a certain someone."

"In my defense you said it yourself; the guy was a real jerk."

"You mean like every other boss in America?" She said. "And third it's just housework. It's not going to kill me."

Rachel made her way to her drawer which Gar had stalked with her clothes from her apartment and pulled on a pair of sweat pant over her shorts.

"I never would have gone without cleaning so long in my apartment."

"Which reminds me, when are you getting rid of that thing?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Your apartment. When are you telling your landlord you're moving out?"

"Why would I tell her that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're living here now."

"Gar, I'm not officially 'moved in'." Rachel said dreading where this conversation was going. "I mean you're just looking after me for the time being. After I get better, I was going to move back into my apartment."

"But Rae, I thought you would move in with me, I mean you've been here for like three weeks now."

"Yes Gar, but we've only been dating for six weeks. I love being with you, never doubt that but don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

Garfield looked down defeated trying to figure out something that would defend his case.

"I guess you're right. But I really want you here."

"And as much as I want to be here, I need time to settle down and be able to retain some sort of my normal life."

"What's so bad with the way things are now?"

Rachel fixed her hair into a ponytail and turned to face him.

"Nothing Gar, don't take it personal. It's just that I have to allow myself to calm my life down a bit."

"Oh Okay." Garfield said sullenly. "Rae, you don't think I'm pressuring you or anything, do you? I mean like with the whole persuading you to quit your job."

"Of course not Gar." Rachel said fetching her slippers from underneath the bed. "I'm definitely not looking forward to looking for a new job but working at a job that I hate isn't any better I guess."

Rachel picked up the last piece of her toast and finished it off. Rachel looked at him again and was not pleased with his look.

"It will happen. Just give it time." She said reassuringly. She put her slippers on and headed for the door. "Now can we please join your friends downstairs?"

He smiled at her and walked up to her.

"You know they're your friends now too."

"You think so?"

"Of course, especially Karen."

"I _would_ like to get to know her better."

"If I'm not mistaken she was planning to take Vic shopping with her today."

"Poor guy" Rachel said smiling.

"Maybe you could help him out and go shopping with Karen instead."

Rachel leaned against the door to ponder this. "I'm not really much of a shopper." She said finally.

"C'mon Rae it won't be so bad. You can use my card to get yourself something pretty."

"Oh no Gar, I couldn't."

"It's fine. I trust you." He smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Pleeeeeease love?"

"Okay fine. I'll make sure to spend less than a hundred dollars."

"Babe you can spend as much as you want."

"No thank you, I'm not a goldigger."

Garfield let out a loud chuckle and kissed her once more. "One of your many amazing qualities."

Now it was her turn to giggle which she did happily.

* * *

Karen and Rachel had already been to five stores. Karen of course holding two bags from each while Rachel had not bought anything yet.

"Thanks a lot Rachel for coming with me."

"No problem. I was hoping this would bring us together."

Karen smiled brightly. "Me too hun."

"Rae, you have to buy something. You can't go shopping without the actual purchase of an item." Karen commented.

"You sound like Kori. Actually she would be incredibly surprised to learn I was in a mall. She tries to persuade me all the time to go. I think shopping is more her thing."

"Hmmm you should introduce us, I think I like her already. Is she the one who…"

"Yes, and I feel very guilty about bringing her into that mess."

"You know that wasn't your fault." Karen stopped them and looked toward Rachel.

"Yes it is, Michael is just like my father. They come into my life only to get what they want and show no regard for me or the ones I care about."

"Honey you have to understand something, people are gonna mess up your life, which you know already know. Your only responsibility is to make sure that you do not allow them to keep you down. And so far you are doing great at picking up the pieces and moving on."

"I'm not sure that I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Gar asked me to move in with him today." Rachel said resuming walking.

"And you said?"

"I said no."

"Now why would you do a silly thing like that?"

"I don't think we're ready."

"Or is it that _you're_ not ready?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel said a little agitated.

"Listen Rae, don't get mad I'm just saying with all that you've been through lately, maybe you're just a little scared of being vulnerable like this."

"Karen it's only been a couple of weeks."

"Yes, and you're already practically moved in. You just haven't made it official yet."

"Do you really believe that it's a good idea?"

"Rae, in all my time of knowing Garfield, I have never seen him make breakfast for someone else."

"Not even Terra?"

"Not even Terra." Karen said smiling.

Rachel had to admit this did make her a little proud to know that Gar was treating her better than his ex but she wasn't sure if this was enough.

"Tell you what, Thanksgiving is in a week, how about you have dinner with us then make your decision after that?"

"That seems…acceptable."

"Great! I'll tell Gar that he's bought some time to convince you to stay."

Rachel followed Karen into yet another store.

"Now time to get you an amazing Thanksgiving outfit."

* * *

When Rachel and Karen got back to the house, they came in to see the two boys playing a racing game Rachel wasn't familiar with.

"We're home!" Karen exclaimed.

"Have fun?" Victor asked.

"Yes, we shopped, discussed girl stuff and came to an agreement."

"Oh?" Gar was interested in hearing this.

"Yes, which we will discuss later, but for now Rae and I need to go upstairs and start putting some of these outfits together."

"Meaning she'll be trying them on and I'll be watching." Rachel added in.

"Didn't you get something Rae?" Garfield asked.

"Yes I did, thank you Gar. But you'll have to wait a while before you can see it." Rachel said slyly and followed Karen up to the room.

Karen had already tried on two dresses and was currently trying on the third one.

"So you really didn't like the brown one?" Karen asked.

"Not really, it didn't do much for your figure." Rachel admitted.

"Okay I think you'll like this yellow one."

Rachel heard a faint humming sound. She turned around and realized that Gar's cell was ringing. She picked it up and noticed it was an unknown number.

"Uh Karen, do you know this number, 555-1833?"

"Doesn't ring a bell she called out."

Rachel pressed the button and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is Gar there?" It was a female's voice.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Well who am I speaking to?" The voice said annoyed.

"This is Rachel, Garfield's girlfriend."

There was a silence on the other line for what seems was ages.

"So you're Rachel? This is Terra."

"Rachel who is it?" Karen called out.

"What do you want?" Rachel said ignoring Karen. Rachel walked into the hallway to be alone.

"Obviously to speak to Garfield. You're the last one I want to talk to."

"Why won't you leave us alone?"

"You're the one who ruined my life! Not only do you have my ex-boyfriend, but you also got my current boyfriend killed!"

It took a while to register what Terra said before it clicked.

"Michael was your boyfriend?"

"Yes and now without him or Gar, I have nothing"

"I regret to inform you that that's not my problem."

"It will be Rachel, it may seem like Gar cares for you now but soon he'll throw you away like he did me."

"You weren't worth his time." Rachel said almost crushing the cell phone in her hands.

"Yes I was."

"If he treated you so badly, why do you want him back?"

"His bank account makes up for what he lacks. Even his failure in the bedroom."

Rachel closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, before she had a small epiphany.

"It was you! You leaked money from Gar's company and framed him didn't you?"

"I was only doing what your boyfriend told me to do."

"What did Michael want from Gar?"

"An old vendetta I believe. Anyway, that's not what's important. I just want my Gar back."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe. The question is do you want to get in my way?"

The line went dead and Rachel hung her head on the brink of crying. This was all too much stress for her to bear.

"Hey Rae, I forgot to tell you that I called Richard and asked him if he and Kori wanted to join us for thanksgiving and he said yes." Garfield said coming up the steps. "Are you okay?"

Gar walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Rachel hid his phone in her back pocket and hugged him back.

"I'm just a little tired, please don't worry."

"Okay" he replied and kissed her several times on her neck.

"Rachel I said who was that on the phone." Karen said coming into the hallway.

"Oh it was a wrong number." Rachel lied.

Karen looked at her suspiciously so Rachel decided to change the subject.

"I like that dress the best." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes."

"Yeah." Gar chimed in. "It kind makes you look like a bumble bee."

* * *

Yes it's been a long while, but thankfully things settled down. Plus I'm happy to see that there's still a lot of good stories out there! I hope this is one of them, lol Review and peace, love and animals. :)


	17. Thanksgiving and the 'L' Word

Happy Thanksgiving everybody!

On with the story!

* * *

It was the morning of thanksgiving and the air was sweet with the candied yams Karen was making. Rachel was up in her room reading.

"Knock Knock" Garfield said entering the room.

"Who's there?" Rachel asked keeping her nose in the book.

"Are we really gonna go through with this joke Rae?"

"You're the one who said 'knock knock'"

He let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry it was you idea to go on with this joke."

"A mistake I'll never make again. Smells really good downstairs."

"Yeah, Karen is making her famous 'All the sweet you can eat' candied yams." Garfield went over and sat down on the bed.

"I guess I better go down and help her out." Rachel put her bookmark in her book and put it on the nightstand.

"You know how to cook?"

Rachel scoffed then smiled. "I wish, but I'm sure I'll find purpose somehow. Meanwhile what are you doing to help?"

"I'm supervising!" Garfield said puffing up his chest.

"What would we do without you?" Sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well Mr. Supervisor, I think you're services are required downstairs and I need to get dressed." She shoved him toward the door but he abruptly turned around holding out his arms and clutching onto the door way.

"Wait if you're getting dressed, I think I should stay here and watch. Y'know to make sure nothing happens to you!"

"Nice try." She pushed him through and went toward the shower with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Rachel finally came down and Garfield loved the way she looked. Especially after all the pain she went through during her recovery.

She decided to dress up in her short sleeved black velvet dress that stopped just above her knees and her black Mary Jane shoes.

Rachel wasn't big on makeup, but she put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss. And her jet black hair was pulled black with a few strands framing her face.

But the best part of her outfit was the raven necklace that she still has not taken off.

Garfield opened his mouth to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"Wow Rae you look great!" Karen beat him too it. "Vic doesn't she look great?"

Victor who had been watching the game kept his eyes in the screen.

"Yeah Rae, you look great." He replied obviously hypnotized by the play.

"Vic you didn't even look at her!"

"Yeah I did. I can see her reflection in the TV!"

Karen sighed.

"What is so important about this game that you can't turn around for three seconds and look at Rachel?"

"Karen, any other time I would love to, but right now it's third down and 5 yards from the goal line."

"_You'll_ be going down if you turn around!"

"Wait just a AAAAAGH! How could he miss that? They were right there! I blame you for this woman!" Victor finally turned around and smiled. "Wow, you really clean up well Rae."

"Uh Thanks. I think."

"That's the best you could come up with Vic?" Karen stated.

"Listen, you already cost us this touchdown; don't jinx us up anymore than you already have. Speaking of Jinx," Victor said drawing his attention back toward the screen. "Is Jenny and Wally coming over?"

"Oh you would like that now wouldn't you?"

"Karen that was a long time ago!"

Garfield took Rachel by the arm and led her into the kitchen.

"You look amazing Rae."

"Thanks, you do too."

"Yeah, I know I'm sexy."

Rachel sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You can ruin any moment can't you?"

"That's my moonlighting job when I'm not supervising."

"Oh when do you ever sleep?" Rachel mocked him.

"I don't"

"So who's Jenny and Wally?"

"Well if you love Karen and Vic, you'll like them too. They're old friends from high school. Jenny and Wally have a very interesting relationship. Vic had a crush on Jenny when she used to tutor him but it didn't work out but everything worked out for the best."

"Great, more friends to meet and impress." Rachel droned.

"Hey everyone loves you Rae, and so will Jenny and Wally. And at least Kori and Rich are coming so you'll see some familiar faces." Rachel loved his optimism and when she felt his arms wrap around her, she hugged him back.

There was a small beeping sound and Karen immediately rushed into the kitchen pushing the couple apart to tend to the oven.

"Do you need my help?"

"Yeah that'll be great Rae, Gar go supervise the television why don't you."

"I see everyone's familiar with your supervising job." Rachel inquired.

"Yeah", Karen added "he uses that line for every occasion. Thanksgiving, Christmas, 4th of July, you name it, he supervises it."

"Nice to know." Rachel replied.

"Alright Alright I can see when I'm not wanted." Garfield threw his hands up in defeat and left the room.

"Now that he's gone we can get some real work done. Mind stirring the pudding hun?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"So Rae, Vic and I were talking and we're thinking of moving out."

"What, why?"

"Well I know that you and Gar are getting closer, and soon enough he'll want to be alone in the house with just you. It would be inappropriate for us to stay here."

"Oh but me and Gar haven't done anything _intimate_ yet."

"The way things are going you will, and me and Vic do not want to be done the wall when you guys decide to-"

"Okay okay I get it." Rachel said cutting her off. She was blushing hard.

"Just putting it out there. And plus we'll still visit all the time we just won't be living here."

Rachel looked upset and Karen sensed this.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I wouldn't feel right about being the reason Gar's best friends move out."

"No, it's not your fault okay. It's been time for us to leave for a while now."

"Still, Gar and I are not that serious yet for you guys to move out."

"What do you mean; you're crazy about each other?"

Rachel hesitated.

"We haven't said the 'L' word yet."

"Is that what you're worried about? Listen Gar is just shy. He doesn't seem like it, but he is. He's just waiting for the right time to say it. Just be patient."

"If you think so."

"Honey I know so. Now put the pudding in the cups okay."

* * *

It was 5 pm and already almost everyone was at the house save a few people.

"Well I'm hungry, let's eat." Garfield announced.

"Aren't we supposed to be waiting for everyone to arrive?" Rachel said.

"We'll leave them leftovers."

"Gar we can wait a couple more minutes, we're just waiting for Garth and Jericho." Karen said.

_Ding dong_

"Finally! Karen get everybody in the kitchen so we can eat already!" Gar went to the door and opened it. The smile on his face immediately fell.

"Hey baby."

"Terra, what are you doing here?"

Terra wore a light blue dress and a large diamond necklace that seemed to blind him.

"I always eat over for Thanksgiving."

"When we were together yeah, but now you're not welcome here."

"Well I spoke to your girlfriend and I told her I wanted you back. Or did she leave that out?"

"Gar what's going on?" Rachel walked up to Gar and soon she resembled the same expression he had.

"Rae, when did you speak to Terra?"

"She called a couple of days ago, but I didn't think much of it."

"Tsk tsk, already keeping secrets in the relationship. That's not how you keep your man Rae-Rae."

Rachel felt anger build up in her.

"I think you should leave Terra." Rachel seethed.

"Or what." Terra stepped toward Rachel menacingly.

Garfield knew he needed to intervene before something bad happened. But the situation was like defusing a bomb. He didn't know which wire to cut.

"Get out or I'll _throw_ you out."

"Oh look who finally grew a back bone. You're a little too late for that though. You couldn't save yourself from Michael and you can't keep Gar and I apart. He still loves me Rae; you're going to have to face it sooner or later. Has he even told you he loves you yet?"

Rachel closed her eyes "Stop it." She said.

"Not until I collect what's rightfully mine and you're back in the hospital."

Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes. Time seemed to be speeding up and so was her heart.

"Terra, get out now."

"Does it hurt to know that every man you've ever loved, loved me first?"

That did it.

Rachel felt an unknown anger explode and she went with what it was telling her to do.

Lunge.

She threw herself at Terra and tackled her to the ground. The fight only lasted about thirty seconds but it felt like forever.

There was hair pulling and fists flying and necklaces breaking.

Gar snapped out of his daze and tried to pull Rachel out of the fight.

A car pulled up and Garth stepped out.

"Garth, help!" Garfield shouted.

Soon everyone rushed outside and was standing on the patio watching the blond and the brunette battle it out. The men finally pulled them apart.

"Garth take Terra home!"

It took a while but Garth finally managed to put Terra in the car and drove off. Meanwhile Rachel was kneeling on the floor covering her face.

Garfield picked her up and brought her inside. The crowd moved to the side and allowed him inside. He brought Rachel inside and upstairs to her room where he laid her on the bed.

He left the room and yelled downstairs for Karen to continue with the party. Gar closed the door and sat on Rachel's bed.

"Are you okay, do you want to go to the doctor?"

Rachel couldn't respond because she was too busy crying. He noticed that she was clutching something tightly in her hand.

He opened her hand and saw that the raven necklace was broken.

_Knock knock_

Garfield opened the door and saw Kori's face.

"Hey Kori."

"May I be of assistance?"

"Uh yeah sure. Could you like get us a cold wet towel and some water?"

"Of course."

"And Kori, don't worry about Rachel, she'll be fine."

"I believe you." She said as she left.

He locked the door and went over to her again.

"Are you okay Rae?" He asked again.

Rachel was not looking at him.

"Yes." Was her short reply.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No."

"You sure?"

There was a long pause.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Who Terra? Rae of course not. I mean I used to but now I don't."

"Why? Why did you love her?"

"I…I don't know. She was pretty, fun and carefree."

"How long were you dating before you told her?"

"It was pretty fast. I think a month."

Rachel stood up straight and almost scared him.

"One month! You told her you loved her after only one month!"

"Yeah, I know it was kinda fast but…"

"Meanwhile we've been together three months and you still love her more than me?" Garfield knew this was not the real Rachel. She was just hurt.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't love her more than you."

"While she was yelling at me downstairs, you didn't defend me at all! You stood there and let her tell me she was going to take you away from me. You've never even told me you loved me. Not once."

"Is that what you're upset about you think I don't love you?" Garfield asked in disbelief.

_Knock knock_

"I brought the water." Kori said through the door. She stepped back when she saw the door swing open and Garfield leading Rachel downstairs by her hand.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Kori can you come with us downstairs please." Garfield more stated then asked.

The trio went downstairs to face the guests.

"Hello everybody! May I have everyone's attention please." He said loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

The room went silent as all eyes were on Garfield and a bruised Rachel.

"Vic" Gar started "what did I tell you a couple of days ago, when we were playing video games? That thing about Rachel."

"You said that you've never loved a girl as much as Rachel."

"Roy, what did I tell you last week about Rachel over the phone?"

"You said that she's the one, but you don't want to rush her."

"And Karen what did I tell you yesterday?"

"You said that she could or _will _be your wife."

Rachel had started crying again but tried to quiet herself.

"See Rachel here thinks that I don't love her and I don't want to embarrass her but it's time I told her something."

Garfield turned to Rachel and looked her in the eye.

"Rae, you've been hurt so many times by so many people. But I want you to know that I do love you and I would never hurt you. I've felt this way for such a long time but I didn't want you to feel like I was rushing you. Rae you make me feel feelings I've never felt before and I never want you to feel like I don't love you, or like I love Terra more than you because that's not true."

There was a pause and the room was silent. Even though everyone was staring at them, Rachel and Garfield knew they needed to lay all the cards on the table.

"Gar, I'm so sorry. I feel so weak and insecure sometimes but I love you too. I just felt that Terra has this power over us that will never go away and I can't let her take you away from you. She could've had Michael but not you too."

Garfield embraced her and held onto her tightly.

"Rae, you're not weak. You did what I couldn't do. You stood up to Terra, and I promise I will not let her come between us again."

"Thank you. Just…thank you." Rachel buried her face into his neck and soon everyone had their arms around the couple. Rachel didn't like group hugs but she let it slide. Just once.

"Karen and Kori, can you bring Rachel upstairs and fix her up?" Garfield let her go and they smiled at each other.

"Sure hun. C'mon Kori, let's fix up Rachel up."

"As long as I get to do her makeup!" Kori replied.

"Ugh" was all Rachel said but she couldn't hide the huge tearful grin on her face.

* * *

I'm thankful for reviews, even if it's one or ten. You're all appreciated.

One chapter left! Get excited…

Peace, love and animals (especially turkeys).


	18. It's A Wedding Date

Final Chapter

On with the ending!

* * *

2 Years later

"Garfield!" Rachel called to her fiancé. "Come here for a second."

Rachel had been sitting on the floor in the room they would now share as a couple. It had taken them two years but Garfield had finally proposed and they were to be married in a couple of months, though they haven't picked a specific date yet

Although Rachel practically lived in his house, she had not been ready to give up her old apartment until now. And now she was finally officially moving in. Numerous boxes had been strewn about the room and she was currently going through one unpacking her stuff.

Garfield who had just finished bringing a box into another room immediately went to her.

"What is it babe?"

"Look at this." She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's the note you gave to me when we first met. Remember that was your old phone number."

"Oh yeah! Seems like forever ago." He said reminiscing about the day he first met her and how he has grown to love her so much since then.

"Yes it does."

She then picked up a book and placed the note inside.

"Hey, isn't that the book I bought from the store you used to work at?"

"Yes it is, you bought it the same day."

"You know I never actually got the time to read through it."

"So you never got to the ending?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Nope", he said shrugging his shoulders. "So what happens?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Aww why not?" He exclaimed.

"If you weren't so busy pursuing me, you would have had time to read the book and would have known the ending."

"Well it doesn't matter now. I think I know what the ending is."

"Please enlighten me." Rachel said, the corner of her mouth pulling in a smirk. She would humor him.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was basically a bet between the dude and the girl that if he impresses her that she's got to marry him, right?"

"Crude, but accurate, yes."

"So they definitely end up together then."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause _we_ ended up together! Duh Rae." Garfield knelt down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There are numerous reasons why your logic is wrong. You know that right?"

"Maybe. But _you_ know that I'm right, and _I_ know that I'm right. So screw logic." He said with a smile.

Rachel made no comment but continued to rummage through the box of mementoes.

"Oh here is the program from Kori and Richard's wedding." Rachel pulled out the program staring at the picture of her friends holding hands and looking at each other with complete love and bliss on the cover.

"I ate so much cake that day, I couldn't drive home!" Garfield smiled widely remembering the sweet vanilla frosting that made his mouth water. However, Rachel was still in deep thought.

"Gar, do you think we'll be as happy as them?"

"Of course Rae, why not?" He replied after a while.

"We didn't have a conventional relationship. We didn't even get together in a normal way. With all the altercations we've had to go through so early in our relationship, how can you know that we'll have a peaceful marriage?"

"Rae, I can almost guarantee that we will not have a peaceful marriage. Look who you're marrying! But I will say that it'll be worth it. We've been through the real crazy stuff already, so we know what we're capable of and what we can endure together."

After a while she replied. "You're right", Rachel smiled. "Besides what can be worse than ex's?"

"In-laws."

"But you're parents weren't bad at all."

"I meant yours."

"Oh."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"Hopefully never. The last thing you want to do is go barking up my family tree." She said distastefully.

"I'll take your word on that then."

Now it was Garfield's turn to reach his hand in the box when he saw something he didn't quite recognize.

"What's this?" It was a small collection of papers stapled together in different colors.

"Those are my hospital release forms after the infamous Michael incident."

"Why'd you keep those?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe to remind myself to never make the same mistake twice."

"You can say that again. Sometimes I'm still afraid Terra might show up one day wielding an ax or something."

"She also might drive a truck through our house one day. These are all 'if' questions that we shouldn't worry about."

"No offense Rae but that doesn't make me feel all that better."

"Well how about this, if she does come back Karen can fight her instead. I doubt she will be as merciful." Rachel said remembering the Thanksgiving fiasco.

"Sounds like a plan." Garfield got up and left the room to get another box of Rachel's books.

Terra had fallen off the map three months after showing up to Thanksgiving. She had grown obsessed with Garth for a while, but when she saw he did not want her either, she decided to leave. Garfield had been on edge for an entire month, but it seemed she was gone for good. Or so he hoped.

Rachel folded up the papers again and put them away in a file cabinet nearby.

"Rae I think you read too much." She heard his voice upon returning to the room. He sounded as if he were struggling with something.

"I think you don't read enough." She replied evenly.

"That's cause I play video games."

"Video games are a waste of time."

"Maybe, but they don't weigh a ton." He stressed his point by dropping the box full of her books on the floor, which landed with a loud _THUD!_

"Rae, I want our kids to inherit all my games to learn my perfect hand-eye coordination and intellect."

"There is no way I am letting you poison my child's mind with your senseless never ending mega monkey series."

"It's not senseless! It's educational! It shows that we should all fear the power of the monkey."

"It shows us that some humans have the _brain_ of a monkey…"

"Ouch Rae, that cut really deep." He said in a mock hurt tone.

"We have Band-Aids downstairs." Rachel replied simply.

"You know, it I didn't love you so much, I probably would have to tickle you to death."

Rachel didn't reply but instead finished emptying out the box and putting the items where they belonged.

"Rae, have you though much about us having kids? I mean I guess we both want them, but have you thought about when? Or how many?"

"Actually Gar I haven't. I'd prefer to wait until we are completely comfortable and settled in to start having children."

"Okay, fair enough. Just a head's up though, I want six." Garfield said with sly smirk on his face.

Rachel immediately turned around from unwrapping some of her possessions and looked him in the eye.

"There is no way in hell I'm having six kids!"

Garfield just ignored her and walked out of the room whistling a happy tune.

"I swear that man is going to be the death of me.

An hour had passed and Victor and Karen had showed up to help with the moving. Karen and Rachel had been currently putting away Rachel's clothes in her new drawer. Victor and Garfield had been taking a lunch break from all the "heavy lifting".

"So Rachel did you hear yet?" Karen asked.

"Evidently not. What are you talking about?"

"Jenny and Wally are expecting."

"Wow, when did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago apparently. But she just found out this morning."

"And she told you?" Rachel said inquisitively.

"Well yeah! Jenny's scared but Wally couldn't be happier."

"Oh well that's good I guess," Rachel paused. "Gar and I were talking about kids earlier."

"Let me guess, he wants four."

"Six."

"Get out of here! Rae I don't think your body can bounce back from six." Karen said obviously amused.

"Karen six was never even up for discussion."

"So how many do you want?"

"Not sure. But I have a while to think it over."

"Okay next question, have you guys picked a wedding date yet?" Karen asked seriously. Which she emphasized by putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we know we want it to be late August."

"Warm temperature yet not too hot. Sounds good to me!" Satisfied, Karen went back to work folding Rachel's clothes.

"I guess everyone can hold stop holding their breath now."

"Yeah and Kori can start getting to work. You didn't give us much time to plan this wedding Rae."

"I didn't think it was necessary. I'm not planning on anything too big. Something small and simple should be fine."

"Small and simple?" Karen asked. "Gar is anything but small and simple."

"Yes, but I will not allow him to turn our wedding into a circus." Rachel said.

"If he doesn't Kori will."

"Then I'll have to have a talk with her."

"And it better be soon, once we tell her the wedding is set for August, she'll be like a runaway train."

"Hmmm"

After 2 more hours, Rachel had been moved in completely. What she didn't bring to Garfield's house, she put into storage. Karen and Victor had left leaving Garfield and Rachel alone in what seemed like their house for the first time. The couple now lay in their king sized bed together admiring the room.

Garfield didn't complain about the new things his girlfriend brought in for they were very simple and made the place feel more like a home. However he did make sure that Rachel's full length mirror stayed in their bedroom so she could look at herself every day. He wanted her to be reminded of how beautiful she was whenever she woke up.

Rachel decided to take the opportunity to finalize the date for their wedding once and for all.

"Gar?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think it's time we finally picked a day for our wedding." Rachel said.

"Yeah me too."

"So we agreed on August..."

"Yep." He said smiling. "And we both agree that it should be late in the month."

"Granted. So now we just need to decide which day."

"Well definitely a Saturday."

"Okay then." Rachel went into her bedside table and pulled out her planner. "That gives August 17th, 24th, or 31st."

"24TH!" Garfield said immediately.

"Why the 24th?" Rachel said surprised by his quick answer.

"Cause."

"'Cause' is not an answer Gar."

Garfield hesitated for a while. He wasn't sure if he should go into detail with his selection.

"Well I kinda don't wanna tell you Rae."

"Gar, we're going to be married, we can't keep secrets from each other; especially something important like our wedding date."

"Fine. Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not," Rachel said concerned.

"Well…it's kind of the day Steve and Rita officially took me in. I mean they had adopted me months earlier and it wasn't _August_ 24th, it was May. But it was the day they made me feel part of the family. The first time Steve ever called me 'son'. I don't know I guess it's stupid, but 24 I guess is kind of a special number for me now." Garfield avoided Rachel's eyes out of fear of what she would say to such personal information.

"The 24th it is then."

Garfield snapped his head up to face Rachel.

"You mean it?" He said excitedly.

"Yes. If it means something to you, then why shouldn't we?"

"Aww Rae you're the best!"

Garfield took Rachel's face into his hands and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster for her. He truly felt in love with this woman. She took something as trivial as a number and understood its importance and that was something he didn't take lightly.

"Rae, our marriage is gonna be awesome." Garfield said after finally releasing her."

"Yes it is." Rachel said still a little dreamy from the kiss.

After her senses came back to her, she said "I'm just glad you didn't pick 24 because it was an even number or something stupid like that."

"Well that just makes it all the better now doesn't it!"

Rachel smiled at him and went to pick up her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Garfield asked.

"Kori, I want to tell her we finally picked a day."

Rachel dialed the number and waited while the phone rang. Meanwhile Garfield slid closer to her and began to kiss her neck and her shoulder.

"Must you do this now?" Rachel said trying to keep a strong tone but failing.

Garfield didn't respond, but continued to shower her with butterfly kisses. His way of giving her little 'thank you's'

Kori finally picked up the phone.

"Hello Rachel, how was the moving? I am sorry I could not assist, but there is much preparation we are doing to the house." Kori said.

"What are you preparing for?"

"Oh we are painting a room for a nursery!"

"Kori, you're pregnant too?" Rachel said surprised.

Upon hearing Rachel say this, Garfield raised his head from resting on Rachel's shoulder to make sure he heard right.

"Oh no, not yet, but Richard and I will be trying very soon, and we want to be prepared ahead of time. But who is pregnant?"

"Uhh doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you tomorrow. But I just wanted to tell you some good news."

"Oh? What is it?" Kori said.

"Garfield and I have decided on a wedding day and as my maid of honor, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Oh that is wonderful news! What is the day?" Rachel could almost hear Kori's smile through the phone.

Rachel put her hand to the receiver and looked back at Garfield.

"So we're going with the 24th?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Garfield said "It's a date."

* * *

I'm happy to end on an even chapter. Call me crazy but that's the way I like stories.

Yes it has been nearly 2 years, and that is why I placed the chapter "2 years later".

But I really wanna focus on 'First Times' now because that's the story I have the most inspiration for.

Thank you for every single review, criticism, flame (if there were some), favorite, follow, reader…all that jazz. You guys are amazing!

Until next time….peace love and animals


End file.
